Segunda Chance
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Harry é lançado ao passado, em plena Idade Média, e se depara com sua vida passada junto de quem menos esperava. Basta agora saber se ajuda ou atrapalha nessa relação. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Segunda Chance**

**Gênero:** Romance / Aventura com nuances de Drama e Humor

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / Lemon

**Par:** Harry x Draco

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** Universo Alternativo. Harry é lançado ao passado, em plena Idade Média, e se depara com sua vida passada junto de quem menos esperava. Basta agora saber se ajuda ou atrapalha nessa relação. SLASH!

**Nota:** ainda estou sem beta, então, perdoem os erros gramaticais e de digitação.

* * *

**Parte 1**

Era final do sexto ano em Hogwarts. Todos os alunos se aglomeravam no pátio principal, perto da fonte, para embarcarem no ônibus escolar que os levaria a um museu bruxo.

Hermione estava exaltada, era a primeira vez que tinha a oportunidade de conhecer um museu genuinamente bruxo, que armazenavam relíquias da era mágica, coisas até mesmo que pertenceram a Merlin e outros poderosos feiticeiros que já existiu no decorrer dos séculos.

Ron não estava com muito ânimo para essa excursão da aula de História da Magia, mas compensava na parte do almoço e jantar, que comeriam fora e a custo da escola, somente lembrancinhas e guloseimas que os alunos teriam que pagar à parte.

Harry, por sua vez, pensava num assunto totalmente diferente à aula e a excursão. Estava no final do ano, e graças a Merlin, ou a quem o protegia, Voldemort havia dado uma trégua. Mesmo que seus Comensais continuassem a agir sob suas ordens, e atacavam povoados bruxos, a guerra propriamente, ainda não acontecera. Só não sabia se ficava aliviado ou preocupado, pois essa falta de investida do inimigo, poderia resultar num desastre pior do que todos estavam esperando.

Deu uma olhada ao seu redor, vendo a alegria e o sorriso dos colegas de estudo, até parar em certo slytherin.

Sentado na beira da fonte estava Malfoy. Conversava com Pansy, que estava em pé à sua frente, e lhe contava algumas coisas interessantes, que podiam ver no museu, pois já estivera ali uma vez, com sua mãe. Como o museu era enorme, não conseguiu ver tudo e estava curioso para descobrir o que mais havia exposto ali, de eras longínquas.

Depois que crescera, Malfoy ficara ainda mais metido e arrogante, mas o vendo falar com os outros, ele não era tão nojento quanto se fazia, ao se dirigir aos três inseparáveis griffyndor. Implicava com Hermione, pois foi criado preconceituosamente pela família puro sangue, discutia e insultava Ron, para revidar os insultos que o ruivo fazia questão de atirar. Só não entendia o motivo que o levava a insulta-lo, sendo que na maioria das vezes, nem chegava a abrir a boca. Estava certo de que era por inveja, como garantia Ron e Hermione, por ser popular com todos, e por ser o menino-que-sobreviveu. Fora o fato de seguir os passos do pai, preso em Azkaban, sendo assim, adepto ao Dark Lord.

Voltou a percorrer a vista ao redor, parando em Katherin Deodorik, aluna da rufflepuffle e a mais linda de Hogwarts, na sua opinião. Ele sorria encantadoramente e isso lhe fazia um bem tão grande que sorria igual.

Cho havia sido seu primeiro objeto de desejo e como não tinha muita experiência com as garotas, não deixou de ser platônico. Ginny tinha sido sua primeira namorada, um relacionamento infantil, mas que permitiu que tomasse mais iniciativa e deixasse de achar que as mulheres eram assustadoras, talvez só em parte. Já Katherin era sua paixão, e com mais coragem que timidez, decidiu conquista-la e quem sabe, se relacionarem seriamente.

Não se podia classificar sua preferência pela aparência, já que Cho Chang é oriental de cabelos negros, Ginny Weasley ruiva e mais nova e Katherin Deodorik loira de olhos claros. Mas todas elas eram meigas, delicadas e simpáticas.

Como a excursão era apenas para o sexto ano, todas as casas foram obrigadas a irem juntas sob a responsabilidade dos professores Binns e Snape e os monitores.

Quando todos foram chamados para entrarem no ônibus, Harry procurou se aproximar de Katherin e sentar a seu lado. Encostou perto de seu ombro e sentiu o perfume adocicado que a impregnava, proveniente dos caracóis de seus cabelos.

Ela conversava com uma amiga e riam muito, entusiasmadas com o passeio. Como estava muito perto da garota, conseguia ouvir o que diziam.

- E quanto a Terry?

Katherin deu uma risadinha. – Ele é uma gracinha, pena que parece dar mais importância aos livros do que às garotas.

- Eu ouvi dizer que ele namorou Susan e Padma.

- Sorte a delas...

- E Blaise?

Katherin pensou um pouco. – Ele tem charme, e é um partido e tanto!

As duas começaram a rir juntas.

- Mas ninguém se compara... A Draco Malfoy – cantaram em coro.

Harry ficou desgostoso ao ouvir esse nome, não acreditando que sua paixão estivesse a fim do slytherin arrogante.

- Ai, ai... Pena que ele é tão disputado! – Deodorik suspirou desolada.

- Mas tem Harry Potter – incentivou a amiga.

Harry apurou os ouvidos, em expectativa.

- Ele é tão lindo! Aquele cabelo que parece uma zona... Aqueles olhos verdes... E quando ele sorri? – novas risadinhas das duas.

Potter ficou entusiasmado ao ouvir tantos elogios vindo justamente da garota de seus sonhos. Agora a pouca coragem que tinha, foi triplicada e o incentivou a ir adiante e tentar puxar conversa com ela. Mal notou que elas haviam entrado no ônibus e ele ficara ali parado, imerso em pensamentos.

- Senhor Potter! Vai entrar ou ficar barrando a fila? – ralhou Snape, que pegava os nomes dos alunos que fariam a excursão.

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso, para repúdio do professor. Sem palavras, entrou no ônibus e buscou Katherin, a vendo sentada não muito ao fundo.

Chegou perto da garota e tossiu, para chamar-lhe atenção. Ao ver quem era, a loira ficou rubra enquanto sua amiga dava uma desculpa qualquer e cedia seu lugar para que Harry pudesse se sentar ao lado dela.

- Oi... – ela custou a dizer, ainda muito envergonhada.

- Pensei da gente conversar durante o caminho.

- Claro! – e um lindo sorriso iluminava o rosto da garota.

Passaram o trajeto conversando e se conhecendo melhor. De vez em quando dava uma olhadinha a Ron e Mione, e estes sorriam dando todo apoio. Mas seus olhos, também passavam para certo slytherin, sentado um pouco mais à frente de onde estava.

Malfoy dividia lugar com Parvati Patil, imerso numa construtiva conversa com a garota e sendo cobiçado pelas demais, que não tiveram a sorte de se sentarem com ele.

Tentou esquecer que este indivíduo existia, passando a prestar atenção somente em Katherin e em como era linda e agradável, totalmente o oposto do loiro.

**oxo**

Harry e Katherin caminhavam juntos pelo museu, a passos lentos, para ficarem mais atrás da turma, e poderem conversar melhor, enquanto mal eram vistos pelos professores e monitores, que conduziam os alunos e lhe mostravam objetos, livros e pergaminhos antigos.

Hermione era uma das primeiras e a única com um gravador mágico de tempo infinito, para não perder nenhuma palavra da explicação sobre História da Magia. Os demais estudiosos se contentaram em apenas anotarem pontos principais, em pergaminhos.

- O museu é interessante, mas a parte de livros e papiros antigos é muito chato... – Katherin comentou.

Harry sorriu, era uma ótima deixa para seguirem em outro corredor e ficarem mais a sós.

- Que tal olharmos ali? – apontou para um corredor qualquer.

- Não sei... Será que não darão por nossa falta?

- Eles estão distraídos e ocupados – indicou a alguns desordeiros e engraçadinhos, que adoravam pentelhar os colegas e descabelar os professores, incluindo Seamus Finnigan e Blaise Zabini, que competiam, em quem conseguia encostar mais perto das proteções, sem ativar o feitiço de segurança.

A garota sorriu também e de mãos dadas, escapuliram da turma e se embrenharam pelo corredor apontado.

Os artigos ali expostos eram mais interessantes e sinistros. Haviam armaduras antigas, espadas, cajados e báculos de mais de dois metros de altura. Na parede, ao lado de quadros de personagens famosos da época, haviam emblemas, escudos e brasões. Protegidos por feitiços de bloqueio e espalhados ao decorrer do corredor estavam arcas, jóias, pedaços de louças, castiçais e mapas.

- Merlin! – Katherin exclamou, ao ver um lindo e majestoso colar. Era um medalhão, composto por uma opala em formato de esfera, envolto por um dragão prateado.

Harry teve um calafrio ao ver essa jóia. Abaixo da peça havia os dizeres:

"_Daquele que se fortifica, daquele se enfraquecerá. Por ele se vive e por ele morrerá"._

- O que quer dizer? – Katherin perguntou, confusa.

- Não faço a menor idéia... – Harry deu de ombros.

Ao lado do pedestal que sustinha a jóia, havia uma penseira, maior e mais bonita do que a de Dumbledore. Numa das laterais, um suporte com um jarro de ouro. A água dentro da penseira era tão clara como cristal, podendo se ver o desenho de dragão em seu interior.

- Quem será que guardava seus sonhos e memórias aqui dentro? O símbolo é o mesmo do colar, parece que pertenceram a uma única pessoa – sem pensar muito, a garota tocou à borda da penseira. Nenhuma proteção foi ativada, para sua sorte.

- Alguém que não foi tão importante na história bruxa, eu suponho, pois não há nomes nem especificações... – Harry deduziu, lançando um olhar ao redor e vendo que os dois únicos pertences com aquele símbolo estava ao lado de vários outros, sem muita importância, mas guardados como objetos históricos.

Estendeu a mão, para tocar na borda, assim como fizera Katherin, quando sua vista turvou e foi sugado como num translador. A sensação era a mesma, como se um buraco era aberto em seu estômago. Fechou os olhos, pois tudo rodava rapidamente e teve de fazer uma enorme força para afastar a mão, do contato com a penseira. Ao que conseguiu finalmente, caiu de costas.

- Droga... – resmungou, tampando os olhos com as mãos e esperando que a tontura passasse.

Depois de alguns minutos, afastou as mãos e abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu, foi o teto côncavo feito de vidro. Podia ver perfeitamente o céu repleto de estrelas e a lua cheia. Ficou confuso, pois ainda era dia. Seria possível que o teto do museu era enfeitiçado para parecer sempre noite? Não se lembrava de ter olhado pra cima, para saber.

Era uma sensação de liberdade, como se estivesse flutuando no universo, entre as estrelas. Era maravilhoso ver e sentir... Ficaria olhando para as estrelas por um bom tempo, se não se lembrasse onde estava e com quem estava.

Sentou-se e olhou ao redor, para sua surpresa e desespero.

O corredor repleto de velharias e as paredes repletas de quadros e brasões deram espaço a um amplo e bem iluminado cômodo circular feito de pedra e com janelas estreitas e altas. O piso era revestido de mármore claro, ao centro estava a penseira, única coisa familiar do museu. Num dos lados um divã de veludo negro com uma coberta de patchwork, do outro lado, um enorme espelho num suporte de ouro. Em sua frente, uma estante feita para acompanhar a parede, repleta de poções e outras coisas que não sabia o que era.

- Katherin? – chamou, assim que ficara de pé.

- Você veio só...

Harry deu um salto, girando o corpo para ver de quem era a voz e regressando instintivamente alguns passos, até se encostar à penseira, a causadora dessa confusão toda.

Um toucador encobria a pessoa que lhe dirigira a palavra, mas podia se ver a silhueta de um corpo em movimento, vestindo alguma peça de roupa que não pôde distinguir. A julgar pela voz masculina e suave, era um rapaz, ou um homem jovem.

- Quem está aí? – empunhou a varinha e a apertou com firmeza entre os dedos.

Em sua cabeça passava milhões de respostas ao que aconteceu, desde um sonho, ao desmaiar quando bateu a cabeça ao chão, até Comensais a mando de Voldemort para mata-lo.

- Você invadiu o meu aposento e age como se fosse o contrário?

Harry apenas conseguiu piscar em confusão.

Um rapaz saiu de trás do toucador, mostrando-se alto e formoso. Cabelos loiros deslizavam até o chão, sobre a barra da túnica negra que vestia. Ergueu os olhos e fitou o chocado rapaz invasor. Azul prateado reluziram com vivacidade, fazendo Harry conhecer quem estava à sua frente.

- Draco Malfoy? – exclamou, sem acreditar.

Com certeza era Malfoy, porém, alguns anos mais velho. Reconheceria os traços e a pose altiva de dono do mundo, mesmo no inferno. O outro apenas erguera uma sobrancelha, para acabar com qualquer dúvida que restava na mente do moreno.

O loiro o mediu com certo desdém. Nunca vira aquelas roupas e nem sabia o motivo que levava o garoto à sua frente, a lhe ameaçar com uma vareta ridícula. Tentou ler a mente desse estranho, mas foi repelido, sinal de que não era muggle e sim, bruxo.

- Não sou quem você chama - com passos elegantes, foi até o divã e se acomodou ali, ainda o olhando com desdém. – E qual seria o nome desse ser perigoso que tenho frente a mim a me ameaçar com uma arma tão... Eficaz? – burlou em meio sorriso.

Se não era Draco Malfoy, era o irmão mais velho dele e com o mesmo caráter depreciativo. Harry começou a ficar irritado.

- Não tem medo de meu ataque? Ou finge que não poderei fazer nada? Acha que errarei o alvo de uma distância tão curta? – ironizou tentando se igualar ao adversário. – Chega de brincar Malfoy! Sei que é um truque! Eu não sou idiota!

O outro suspirou entediado. – Pois me parece um completo idiota...

- Estupefaça! – lançou o feitiço ao loiro arrogante, mas para sua surpresa, o outro bloqueou sua magia com a mão, sem ao menos conjurar um contra feitiço.

Aquele sem dúvida, não era Draco Malfoy. Nem mesmo viu Dumbledore bloquear uma magia com a mão, como acabara de ver agora. Voltou a ficar tenso. E se esse a sua frente era Malfoy, mas no futuro? E se a penseira o tivesse transportado para o futuro?

- Ahn... Desculpe... – abaixou a varinha se sentindo totalmente intimidado.

- Resolveu por raciocinar melhor e deixar de ser idiota? – debochou. – Ótimo! Voltamos à minha pergunta anterior... Qual é o seu nome?

- Harry James Potter – sussurrou, se sentindo miserável.

- Harry... – repetiu em apreciação, para espanto do griffyndor, pois ele definitivamente era idêntico a Draco Malfoy. – Henry é um nome bonito... Genuinamente inglês. (N/A: Henrique para nós).

O que era surpresa, passou a ser contentamento. – Todos associam com Harold e não com Henry.

- Harry é a forma graciosa de se dizer Henry... Apenas os leigos se confundem. Aliás, é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço e que se apresenta com seu nome _amoroso_, ao invés do formal. – sorriu, ao ver o moreno corar. – Pode me chamar de Feiticeiro ou Mâncio, assim como todos.

- Mâncio do latim? – Harry ficou surpreso. (N/A: significa "o adivinho").

- Exatamente... Mas eu realmente prefiro que me chamem de Feiticeiro.

- Mas, e seu verdadeiro nome?

- Nunca se pronuncia o nome do feiticeiro real... Supertição muggle... – sorriu.

- Oh! – ficou confuso, nunca soube dessa supertição.

- Bem... Como veio parar aqui? Eu notei sua magia saindo de dentro de minha penseira.

Com elegância, característica dos Malfoy, indicou a cadeira de espaldar alto e estofado de veludo, para que se sentasse mais perto para poderem conversar melhor. Harry aceitou o convite e se acomodou nela, ficando frente ao belo loiro.

- Eu não sei... Aconteceu quando toquei na penseira e foi tudo tão rápido...

- Lapso do tempo? – o jovem pareceu ainda mais interessado. – Onde estava a penseira que tocou?

- No museu bruxo de Londres, junto com outros objetos antigos...

- Do futuro então... – refletiu consigo.

Harry o analisou. Mesmo tendo os inegáveis traços físicos de Draco Malfoy, e algumas reações de desdém e ironia, ele não era como o slytherin. O Feiticeiro possuía o rosto tranqüilo e podia se ver emoção passando por seu olhar. E não se importava de mostrar quando apreciava ou se interessava por algo. Este a sua frente era até... Simpático.

- Não tem medo ou receio de mim? – perguntou com curiosidade, afinal, viera de uma época diferente, anos ou até mesmo séculos à frente na linha do tempo.

O Feiticeiro o observou por um instante, depois sorriu. – Não... Pois não vejo maldade em você, nem ameaça... Você me parece até familiar...

Nesse instante, batidas na porta foram ouvidas. O loiro se levantou com calma e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Seria melhor eu me esconder? – Harry estava aflito.

- Não há problema, pode permanecer onde está.

Ao se aproximar da porta, nem chegou a toca-la, quando esta se escancarou para dar passagem a um homem robusto, alto e ríspido. Era John Lancaster, dono de boa parte das Ilhas Britânicas, considerado rei e invencível, por possuir um feiticeiro.

Sem dar-lhe tempo de reclamar, o segurou pelos ombros e o sacudiu com brutalidade.

- Feiticeiro desgraçado! – berrou o homem irado.

- Solte-me senhor! – exigiu, sem deixar se abater pelas agressões.

Não foi ouvido, e arrastado à força o atirou ao divã.

Harry se levantou assustado e com uma raiva crescente, vendo em como tratavam ao outro. Para sua surpresa, não estava sendo visto. Foi tentar afasta-lo do loiro, mas seu corpo ultrapassou o corpo do homem, como se fosse um espectro. Caiu ao chão e surpreso, apenas tivera de assistir a discussão.

- Cada agressão em meu corpo será um arrombo em sua glória! – desferiu o loiro, caído ao divã.

- Seu agressor se afastou prontamente.

- Dissera-me que eu teria Mary Ann!

- Minhas previsões são infalíveis meu senhor... – o feiticeiro se recompôs e alisou as vestes com elegância.

- Como? Se recebo uma mensagem de que o navio que a trazia das Terras Altas foi tomada por piratas? Afundaram sua embarcação e pilharam tudo de valor!

Enquanto John caminhava de um lado a outro, perdido no que fazer, o Feiticeiro seguiu para sua penseira, lançando um discreto olhar a Harry, que assustado e confuso, não entendia o que acontecia.

Com lentidão pegou a jarra de ouro e despejou o líquido dentro da penseira.

- Veremos o que vai acontecer... – disse tranqüilo.

Para mais assombro, Potter viu como a água antes cristalina da penseira, se turvava e enegrecia, assim como os olhos claros do Feiticeiro. De dentro da água apareceu a imagem de um navio.

Era uma embarcação majestosa, de madeira escura com sete mastros de velas de tecido negro a ondular com o vento. Várias pessoas, vestidas aos farrapos tomavam o convés, limpando, amarrando cordas e posicionando armamentos.

O Feiticeiro levou um dedo até a superfície da água e girou em sentido horário. A água ondulou e ao se estabelecer, via-se agora o interior da embarcação, uma espécie de cabine ou quarto, entulhado de baús, livros e pergaminhos. Numa cama improvisada por um colchão e cobertas, estava uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

- Mary Ann está viva... – sussurrou o Feiticeiro.

John se aproximou da penseira e olhou dentro de seu interior, ansioso por saber mais.

- Diga! Ela está ferida? Estão a maltratando?

Nesse momento, Harry pôde perceber, que mesmo olhando a água turva, o homem não via absolutamente nada.

- Está perfeitamente bem... Não lhe fizeram mal algum e descansa sem ser molestada – ao dizer, voltou a tocar a água, mostrando agora, um homem de vestes surradas e cabelos negros e longos de aspecto sujo e maltratado, presos por uma bandana na cabeça que lhe cobria até a testa, no rosto trazia um cavanhaque que lhe dava ar mais sacana. Várias jóias lhe enfeitavam o pescoço, braços, dedos e cintura. Não se podia ver perfeitamente quem era, mas parecia ser o capitão do navio, pois a pessoa a qual conversava, se mantinha submissa.

O Feiticieiro se afastou da penseira, exausto. A imagem se dissolveu assim que sua concentração foi interrompida.

- Não consigo ver o que faz nem ouvir o que diz... – sussurrou com preocupação.

- Então? – o homem voltou a insistir.

- Parece-me que minha previsão continua certa, me senhor... Mary Ann se casará contigo... Dentro em breve saberemos o que esse ser repugnante deseja em troca de sua amada noiva. Talvez ouro, ou escravos...

- Exijo que me dê certeza! Não me adianta suposições, se as dúvidas não me deixam descansar.

O loiro o olhou com irritação. – Esse homem possui algo de sobrenatural, por isso é temido. Não deseja fazer maldades a mulheres e crianças, mas é ambicioso e busca algo... Exigirá uma recompensa, em troca de libertar Mary Ann intacta aos seus braços.

- Meu reino? – ficou com medo.

- Algo que terá que decidir... Meu senhor... Ou o amor, ou a sua glória... Não creio que esse indivíduo deseje se estabelecer num lugar fixo, pois aprecia a liberdade, mas sem dúvida quererá algo muito importante, em troca de sua amada.

John não pronunciou mais nada, apenas o encarava com receio e medo. Deu meia volta e se retirou.

Com um longo suspiro, o loiro foi se sentar em seu divã. Sempre ficava exausto quando se utilizava de sua magia.

- Não se assuste... – sorriu a Harry. – É sempre assim...

- Quem era?

- Conde Lancaster, ele me salvou da fogueira, desde então, o sirvo como Feiticeiro, para que consiga mais e mais poder... Trabalha ao rei da Inglaterra, mas a ganância subiu à cabeça e se proclamou rei dessas terras, tratando a todos como se fossem escravos.

- Não entendo o que aconteceu... Você pode me ver e me ouvir, ele não.

- Talvez por você ter vínculo comigo... – pensou um pouco. – É como se você não existisse nessa época, mas está aqui ocasionado por algo... Não se preocupe, solucionaremos o seu problema e poderá retornar à sua época.

Harry sorriu com gratidão, não tinha medo ou desconfiança desse Feiticeiro, muito pelo contrário, se sentia bem ao lado dele.

- Obrigado...

**oxo**

As ondas quebravam violentamente à proa do navio que avançava velozmente sobre as águas.

- Terra à vista! – anunciou um anão, no alto do mastro principal, onde a bandeira negra com desenho de caveira sacudia com a força do vento.

- Terra à vista! – confirmou o que estava mais embaixo.

Um guri correu ao ouvir o anunciado. Passou por caixotes e por baixo das pernas de alguns piratas até saltar por um alçapão. Ao chegar em uma porta, bateu três vezes e gritou.

- Terra à vista, capitão!

A porta se abriu. – Chegou a hora de nossa diversão...

O guri sorriu entusiasmado, dando passagem ao homem. Após subir até o convés, tomou de seu pequeno ajudante uma luneta e olhou por ela, tendo diante de si, o vasto continente recoberto de verde.

- Foi muita sorte cruzar com o navio de Lady Mary Ann, a prometida do Conde Lancaster, o único que possui um Feiticeiro em toda a Inglaterra...

- Acha que esse feiticeiro saberá onde _ele_ está preso?

- Se não souber... Morrerá! – um sorriso desdentado tomou as faces do capitão.

**oxo**

**Nota da Autora:** Não consegui! A tentação foi mais forte que eu! Sanae má! Sanae muito má! (batendo a cabeça na rack). Resolvi pôr em texto essa idéia que me rondava fazia tempo, como sei que tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e parar de ficar postando fics longas, uma atrás da outra, sem terminar nenhuma, não terá uma atualização rápida, como as outras, só depois que eu encerrar Incógnito (travei no meio do chap e só vi a inspiração indo embora), Despedaçando e Mensagens ao Mar, que são mais curtas que as outras.

Gente, eu espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro chap! Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Segunda Chance**

* * *

**Parte 2**

A noite se fazia e Harry ainda caminhava de um lado a outro do aposento daquele estranho feiticeiro que mais lhe parecia a Draco Malfoy um pouco mais velho.

Não sabia como voltar ao seu tempo, e o jeito era esperar que o suposto loiro o ajudasse, desvendando o mistério por trás dessa viagem ao passado.

- Acalme-se... – Harry olhou ao outro, que estava lendo um pergaminho.

- Não posso permanecer aqui por muito tempo – disse aflito, recomeçando a andar de um lado a outro.

- Sim, eu estava refletindo sobre sua situação. Não quero que fique tempo demasiado no passado. Pode ser perigoso para você – o loiro lhe sorriu gentilmente que lhe fez retorcer o estômago. Era um sorriso doce e verdadeiro, coisa que nunca vira no rosto de Malfoy, e ele ficava encantador quando sorria assim.

- Ahn... E o que descobriu até agora? – tentou desviar seus pensamentos para algo mais sensato, e não apreciar ao Feiticeiro como se ele pudesse ser Malfoy.

- Você disse que tudo aconteceu quando se acercou a minha penseira – Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Havia sido tragado para o passado assim que tocou na borda da penseira, no museu. – Você pode ter mergulhado nas lembranças que nela estão guardadas... – disse vagamente, pensando no assunto.

Harry se lembrou que havia acontecido algo similar em seu quarto ano, mas com a penseira de Dumbledore.

- Eu já fui tragado por uma penseira antes... – comentou.

- E como retornou? Talvez possa retornar ao seu tempo da mesma forma.

- Bem... O dono da penseira foi quem me puxou de volta – lembrou com desespero crescente. Se esse Feiticeiro era o dono da penseira e já havia morrido, como faria para ser resgatado? E havia outra coisa que não batia. Na penseira de Dumbledore, ele vivenciou o passado, mas sem estar de corpo presente, era algo meio alucinante, como se fosse uma alma sem matéria física e ninguém lhe via ali no meio.

O loiro o olhava atentamente, prestando atenção em suas reações.

- Acho que sei o que aconteceu... – Harry piscou um pouco, antes de prestar atenção no que dizia. – Você pode se comunicar nesse meio porque talvez há uma ligação com este passado. E não pode voltar por conta própria, porque a penseira do futuro, ainda tem dono e só o dono dela poderá te resgatar de volta.

- Oh... – isso era pior do que pensava. – E quem seria essa pessoa? O dono do museu?

- Não – o Feiticeiro riu. – Talvez minha encarnação futura... Eu devo ter voltado em sua época.

Harry deixou o queixo cair. – Draco Malfoy? Oh não! Qualquer um menos ele! – estranhamente (ou nem tanto assim), tinha certeza que seria Malfoy.

- Hum? – os olhos azuis do Feiticeiro brilharam – Pelo jeito tem mais segredos em você do que pensei – e sorriu – É alguém que gosta?

- Sinto informar, mas é a pior pessoa que conheço – desabafou, sem pensar se estaria ou não ofendendo ao outro.

- Que estranho... – o loiro não se molestou, apenas ficou confuso – Desde quando te vi, você não me causou nenhum sentimento ruim ou desprezo... Muito pelo contrário, até posso dizer que me afeiçoei em você. – negou com a cabeça, mudando de assunto – Bem, o jeito é esperar e tentar achar alguma outra forma que te faça voltar devidamente seguro ao seu tempo.

Quando Harry ia retrucar, um estrondo o assustou, assim como sentia o chão tremer e a corneta foi soada, avisando os moradores do ataque. Olhou pela janela, pois daquela torre do castelo, a mais alta, podia se ver a cidade e o mar.

Uma enorme caravela estava bombardeando o porto e as docas com seus canhões. Quase caiu quando outra bala, pesando toneladas, atingiu o muro do castelo, lançando ao ar uma chuva de pedras.

- Cuidado! – o loiro o abraçou e conjurou uma barreira, que impediu que os pedaços de pedras que quebraram o vidro da janela os acertassem. – São piratas... - Harry não contestou, apenas conseguia corar, tendo o corpo tão colado ao corpo do Feiticeiro – Precisamos sair daqui. Essas barreiras são fracas e logo a cidade será invadida e pilhada.

Segurando à mão de Harry o puxou para a porta, porém, esta se abriu bruscamente, dando passagem ao Conde.

- Desça agora para a sala do trono – rugiu nervosamente, mas em seus olhos, mostrava o quanto estava apavorado.

**oxo**

Quando Harry pisou no salão do trono ao lado do Feiticeiro, arregalou os olhos e seu coração se encheu de felicidade.

- Sírius! – não conteve o nome que lhe escapou alegremente pela boca. Aquele era, sem dúvida, o animago e melhor amigo de seu pai. As vestes e o cabelo longo e mal tratado camuflavam, mas reconhecia aquele olhar claro e o formato do rosto, ainda mais com aquele distinto cavanhaque.

O loiro, ao ouvir, ergueu uma sobrancelha e analisou atentamente ao pirata que lhe encarava como se houvesse descoberto o maior tesouro do mundo, abrindo um largo e desdentado sorriso de vitória.

- Nojento... – comentou em voz baixa, completamente indignado – Como pode existir um ser desse tipo? Dá pra ver as moscas sobrevoando seu corpo sujo e-

Harry o cutucou, não gostando nem um pouco que o feiticeiro falasse mal de seu padrinho. O agredido trepidou para o lado, pela força do cutucão e atraindo a atenção de todos. Como não viam a Harry, o olhavam como se estivesse com algum problema.

- Bem... O que me traz aqui, meu senhor? – tentou disfarçar, sem antes lançar um olhar estreitado ao viajante do tempo, que dissimulava uma risada divertida.

- Espero que nosso capitão Black nos diga? – o conde lançou um olhar ao ser repugnante que ainda mantinha a mirada cravada ao rosto do Feiticeiro, para maior desconcerto deste.

- Tragam a donzela – o capitão estalou os dedos. Assim que trouxeram a moça segura pelos braços, voltou a sorrir ao loiro. – A garota pelo seu Feiticeiro.

John se ergueu de seu trono, ao ver sua amada Mary Ann. Estava em um dilema e isso era notável pelo modo em que se desesperava. Por um lado havia seu coração - a garota que tanto cobiçou na vida - por outro, o seu poder perante todos e o status que lhe colocava ao lado do rei da Inglaterra – o Feiticeiro.

- Ofereço-lhe riqueza e escravos, menos meu feiticeiro – tentou negociar, demonstrando firmeza.

Harry ficou um pouco incomodado. Era como se o loiro fosse um objeto e não uma pessoa.

- Como permite que eles te façam isso? – perguntou ao aludido.

- Não posso usar magia contra seres ignorantes e inferiores que nós – esse comentário era genuinamente Malfoy.

- Você está se referindo aos muggles? – não precisava perguntar, mas teve que comprovar.

- Se humanos sem poderes você chama de muggles... Sim – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Eles desconhecem a magia, então as elimina, assim como a tudo que desconhecem ou temem. São seres covardes e ignorantes, que acham que podem se salvar se matarem primeiro. Fora que eles se reproduzem feito animais. Não terei chance contra uma multidão, só se eu fizer uma catástrofe, o que, não me apetece ser assassino. Eu serei levado à fogueira e perecerei assim como o resto de minha família e meus semelhantes.

- Com quem está falando? – o conde lhe olhava claramente apavorado, como se fosse uma abominação.

- Consultando as vozes superiores, para saber qual a melhor escolha ao meu senhor – mentiu, se aproveitando das superstições desse povo fraco. – Vejo que o capitão Black não deseja outra coisa senão um feiticeiro. Pois bem, ele me levará e libertará Mary Ann.

Decidido, o loiro caminhou em direção ao pirata, que sorria totalmente satisfeito. Seus seguidores largaram a moça aos braços do conde, enquanto escoltavam seu capitão e o novo refém para o navio.

Harry corria para tentar ficar ao lado do feiticeiro, que era arrastado por um dos piratas.

- É arriscado. Porque fez isso? – perguntou totalmente confuso.

- Ele conseguiria de todas as formas, se não por uma troca, seria pela força. Atacaria o povoado até não sobrar pedra sobre pedra...

O carrasco que o levava pelo braço se afastou um pouco, com receio e crença dele ser um feiticeiro sobrenatural que falava com mortos, trazia desgraças e manipulava o destino.

Quando alcançaram o bote, o loiro foi praticamente atirado ao fundo da embarcação.

- Animais... – resmungou, se sentando direito e aguardando até chegarem ao navio.

Harry se adiantou a ocupar um lugar nesse bote. Teria que ir junto, ou acabaria se ferrando nesse tempo totalmente desconhecido e perigoso. Notou que os demais piratas enchiam uma outra embarcação com as coisas do Feiticeiro, inclusive a penseira, e isso o aliviou bastante.

Um dos maltratados homens remava enquanto o capitão ia de pé, com uma perna apoiada sobre a ponta do barco de um modo bem ao estilo "descobridor dos sete mares".

Harry se arrastou ao lado do loiro.

- Suponho que você não é mais o feiticeiro real.

- Bem... Acho que não – deu de ombros, olhando enojado aos ocupantes do bote, um em pior estado que o outro.

- Se é assim, poderia me dizer seu nome? – Harry manteve a vista ao rosto do loiro, aguardando. Como o outro não lhe respondeu, apenas o olhou de modo confuso, complementou. – É meio maçante se referir a você como Feiticeiro, ou não me referir, quando conversamos.

- É complicado... – o rapaz corou suavemente o que fez Harry achar a coisa mais graciosa que já viu na vida. – Não me recordo de meu nome... Quando o conde Lancaster me salvou da fogueira, eu era apenas uma criança de menos de um ano de idade. Ele poderia estar mentindo a forma que me adquiriu, poderia muito bem ter me seqüestrado, mas é a única coisa que sei.

- Oh... Entendo... – Harry começava a se afeiçoar a esse loiro. – Então... Seria uma ofensa se eu lhe desse um nome?

O Feiticeiro o olhou bem dentro de seus olhos durante alguns segundos, para sorrir concordando. – Certo... E que nome me daria?

- Draco – o moreno disse rapidamente.

O loiro começou a rir, fazendo os demais ocupantes do barco se afastarem em pânico. Já estavam amedrontados ao vê-lo falando sozinho durante tanto tempo.

- Tem certeza? – disse com um pouco de cinismo – Quer me dar o nome de uma pessoa que odeia? Acaso me odeia igual?

- Não, não! – Harry negou, abanando as mãos frente ao corpo, para enfatizar suas palavras. – É só que... Você se parece muito com ele.

- Tudo bem – concordou, sorrindo. – A partir de agora, me chamo Draco.

Os piratas concordaram plenamente, assim como o capitão lhe lançou um olhar divertido.

- Muito bem, senhor feiticeiro Draco. Queira subir a bordo de meu fabuloso Zeus – e mostrou a monstruosa embarcação negra.

Olhando de perto, era mais assustadora e magnífica do que poderia imaginar. Harry estava literalmente de boca aberta.

Black subiu por uma escada de corda que um dos piratas que ficou no navio lhe lançou, seguido do agora Draco e Harry, para depois vir os outros.

Uma vez dentro do navio, o loiro foi conduzido ao seu novo quarto. Desceram por um dos alçapões e caminharam por corredores estreitos até uma porta.

- Este será seu aposento. Espero que lhe agrade, pois é o máximo que esse navio pode oferecer. – com isso, o capitão o deixou sozinho.

Assim que abriu a porta, Draco ficou horrorizado com a imundice do lugar. Era um cômodo espaçoso, mas listo de móveis e com algumas sujeiras amontoadas pelos cantos e goteiras que escorriam pelas paredes. Num dos lados, um velho e encardido colchão e trapos que antes seriam cobertas valiosas.

- Não é tão mal assim – Harry comentou, sem crer muito no que dizia para confortar ao outro.

- É pior – o loiro o cortou com arrogância.

Pararam de conversar quando os piratas entraram com as coisas do feiticeiro. Esperaram que tudo fosse deixado amontoado ao meio do aposento e ficarem a sós novamente.

- Não resta muita opção, não é? – Harry olhou ao loiro, que irritado e de braços cruzados, batia o pé no chão e contava até dez para não gritar aos quatro ventos como odiava piratas nojentos.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – resmungou, sem dar ouvido ao moreno. Puxou um pouco a larga manga de sua túnica para aparecer sua mão direita e com um olhar estreito ao redor, rodou o dedo indicador.

Harry ficou assombrado com a magia desse loiro. O que antes era a imundice viva, agora estava limpo e parecendo novo, desde as paredes, o teto e o chão.

- Como fez isso? – estava boquiaberto.

- Magia de limpeza e reparo – e com um olhar de reprovação ao seu leito, se acercou ainda enojado do colchão, estalando os dedos sobre ele o fez desaparecer e em seu lugar surgiu uma grande e aconchegante cama de dossel. – E isto é magia de transfiguração.

- Você transfigurou aquele troço em uma cama com um estalar de dedo? – ainda estava difícil de acreditar.

Draco olhou às suas coisas e sorriu, fazendo certo charme ao moreno e aproveitando para se exibir e se gabar de seu poder, puxou as mangas da túnica, deixando à mostra suas pálidas mãos e num movimento suave, como se empurrasse o ar, abrindo caminho para os lados, fez suas coisas arrastarem e flutuarem para seus devidos lugares.

- E isso é magia de movimento e levitação – terminou, batendo as mãos como se as limpassem de um pó não existente. – Agora sim, não está tão mal.

- Como consegue fazer feitiço sem uma varinha? – estava curioso.

- Isso são feitiços primários. Não se precisa de um canalizador para magias básicas. Mas eu tenho um cajado ao qual utilizo para os feitiços mais complicados e que requerem maior poder – esclareceu, retirando de suas coisas uma caixa de madeira e se sentando na cama. – Aqui está.

Harry se sentou a seu lado, apreciando o objeto nas brancas mãos de seu dono. Era um cajado de madeira clara, parecendo marfim, e com uma pedra branca como cristal reluzente encaixado na ponta.

- É... Fabuloso... – soletrou, encantado.

O loiro lhe sorriu. – Um verdadeiro feiticeiro precisa saber a magia e a luta. Na mão direita o cajado, companheiro de muitas vidas – segurou firmemente o objeto em sua mão direita – E a honra e a glória na mão esquerda – sem que Harry esperasse, empunhou uma espada com cabo prateado em forma de dragão que retirou da mesma caixa que o cajado.

Era um instrumento magnífico, de lâmina precisa e formato delicado demais para ser uma arma que tira vidas, Harry pensou consigo, mas era verdadeiramente perfeito.

Sua apreciação durou pouca, pois o loiro voltou a guardar os objetos e cerrar a tampa da caixa. Então seus olhos passaram a apreciar outra coisa.

A pele pálida e imaculada aparecia por entre o dorso da túnica, levemente aberta. Via como essa parte de pele era atrativa e aparentava uma maciez inimaginável. Seus olhos subiram para o pescoço, uma curvatura delicada se fazia em cada lado, onde se juntava aos ombros, e na garganta, o pomo de adão despontava de modo suave para demarcar o fim do pescoço para o início do queixo. E do queixo à boca era apenas um suspiro. Lábios finos e delineados num tom rosado estavam ligeiramente separados. Era uma tentação, como uma flor se abrindo para seduzir as abelhas esfomeadas por sua doçura. Então vinha o nariz, arrebitado e perfeito, como um morrinho de gramado uniforme e aveludado, despontando para demarcar presença e personalidade. E os olhos... Traços determinados e denotação de astúcia, tudo se centralizando em esferas azuis que reluziam prateadas pelo mais mínimo lampejo de luz que lhe afrontassem, demarcados por sobrancelhas claras que enfatizavam cada expressão do olhar, como esta, de curiosidade e divertimento, como se perguntasse "isso é o que estou pensando que é?".

Harry piscou várias vezes, para então perceber que estava os últimos minutos encarando a Draco e na maior cara-de-pau. Corou violentamente, sem saber onde enfiar a cabeça.

- Desculpe... Isso... Eu... Nunca... – gaguejou, constrangido.

O loiro sorriu sem maldade, para maior vergonha do Griffyndor, que preferia que esse a sua frente lhe zombasse ao invés de se mostrar tão gentil.

- Isso nunca aconteceu? – Harry afirmou com a cabeça. Pelo menos, nunca que se dera conta. – Sabia que alguns gladiadores dormem com jovens rapazes, antes de entrarem na arena, em Roma? – Harry voltou a responder com a cabeça, negando, sem conseguir falar em voz alta. – Muitos não voltavam, então se despediam da vida nos braços desses jovens, que sentiam atração. Muitos reis também possuem em seu harém, alguns rapazes. Isso é comum, pelo menos, nessa época.

- Não se importa que eu... – não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Ficou me apreciando? – riu, descontraído. – De forma alguma. Me é até prazeroso saber que tenho meus encantos – e ergueu o queixo de um modo bem Malfoy.

Harry sorriu também. De uma forma ou de outra, ele continuava a lembrar a Malfoy, tanto o físico, como o modo de agir e falar. E era desconcertante viver uma relação amigável com alguém que pode ser a encarnação passada de Draco Malfoy, seu maior inimigo depois de Voldemort.

Foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. O loiro se dirigiu à entrada e abriu, para deparar-se com um garoto de no máximo oito anos, muito desnutrido para a idade.

- Feiticeiro Draco. O Capitão Black exige sua presença em seu gabinete.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto era analisado pelo embelezado guri. – Poderia me levar até seu gabinete?

O menino concordou, passando a andar na frente, mas como sua curiosidade era tanta, que de vez em quando girava para trás, chegando ao ponto de andar de ré só para continuar apreciando esse homem tão diferente dos demais, mais delicado, bonito, limpo, elegante...

- Tem certeza que sabe por onde está indo? – o feiticeiro perguntou contendo uma risada. Era engraçado ver esse menino em tão pouca idade, lançar olhares de cobiça pra cima de si. O que a convivência com seres degenerados como esses piratas não fazia à mente de uma criança.

- Claro! – ao dizer, trombou numa porta que se abriu o fazendo cair de costas.

- Pode ir agora Dok – viera a ordem de dentro da sala.

O moleque se levantou num salto, ajeitando a bermuda e saiu, ainda secando o corpo de Draco.

- Até logo _Dok_ – o loiro disse quando este passava por ele e sorriu, quando o guri corou ao ouvir seu nome e fugiu correndo dali.

- Você é impossível – Harry negava com a cabeça. Tivera vindo junto todo o tempo. Draco o ignorou, lançando um olhar firme e severo ao capitão do navio.

- Pois bem... Aqui estou – cruzou os braços e esperou.

Black riu atrás de sua mesa entulhada de ouro e pedras preciosas. Gostava do jeito imponente e da teimosia desse rapaz. Lembrava muito _aquele _que tinha que encontrar.

- Quero que use seus poderes para achar uma pessoa importante a mim – foi direto ao assunto.

Harry mantinha a mirada em seu padrinho. Queria abraça-lo e dizer tantas coisas, mesmo sabendo que ele não entenderia nada. Sua alegria em revê-lo era tanta que chegava a ser difícil controlar suas perguntas.

- Para que precisa de meus poderes, se você também é um mago? Ou estou equivocado?

Black riu com gosto. – Não está enganado. Realmente tenho meus poderes, mas eles não me servem para enxergar o lugar exato onde _o_ encontrarei.

- E se eu me recusar? – desafiou.

- Morrerá lenta e dolorosamente, desnutrido em alto-mar... – sorriu, ao ver o loiro perder momentaneamente a compostura.

- Certo... Lhe ajudarei a encontrar essa pessoa. – respondeu nervosamente.

Harry sorria nas costas do loiro. Esse realmente era Sírius Black.

- Não perca tempo, pois o tempo é precioso – o capitão se fez entender, abanando a mão para que o feiticeiro se retirasse.

- Se eu cumprir com sua vontade... – Black ergueu a vista para o loiro, esperando que terminasse a frase e já com uma resposta na ponta da língua. – Me libertará?

- Vou pensar no assunto... – sorriu amplamente cínico, mostrando seus dentes pretos e carcomidos.

Draco voltou ao seu aposento ainda mais revoltado que antes. Temia que ficaria naquele navio imundo por mais tempo que imaginou.

- Draco. Ele não parece uma má pessoa – Harry tentou argumentar em favor ao capitão, claro.

- Acredite Harry, eu tenho uma nítida intuição que essa pessoa a quem ele quer achar, é pior que ele. – e com essa dorzinha batucando em sua cabeça, foi descansar um pouco para ter energia o suficiente quando usaria sua magia. Deitou-se em sua cama e estava pronto para fechar o dossel, quando notou o moreno, parado no meio do quarto. – Venha, pode dormir aqui.

Harry ficou surpreso. – Não se importa?

- Estou te convidando não estou? – rebateu a pergunta, com um sorriso afetado.

Um pouco envergonhado, mas muito cansado, Harry se dirigiu a cama e se deitou junto ao loiro. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, dormiria com alguém e por suposto, alguém que era o próprio Draco Malfoy, em sua vida passada. Sorriu, antes de adormecer.

**oxo**

**N/A:** outro capítulo! Repararam que o Harry pode ser visto pelo Draco (ele ficou sendo Draco agora, pois o Harry lhe deu esse nome, então será Draco daqui pra frente) e pode toca-lo? Já aos outros não. Isso acontece com objetos também, por isso ele senta, sobe escadas, dorme sobre a cama etc. O Harry apenas não consegue ter contato com as pessoas, e isso tem uma razão que descreverei nos próximos capítulos.

**Agradecimentos a: Fabi** – olá, desculpe, mas não resisto essa mania de escrever uma fic atrás da outra (esconde atrás do sofá), mas que bom que está gostando dessa fic também:) Bjs! **Bela Youkai** – olá, obrigada! Espero que acompanhe! Bjs! **Hermione Seixas **– olá, demorei uma década, mas estou tentando manter um ritmo, sorry! Obrigada pelo coment! Bjs! **Milinha-potter** – olá! Tudo bom? Bem, demorei na atualização, mas nesse chap deu pra se ter uma idéia de quem os piratas estão procurando né? Bjaum! ;) **Monique **– olá,obrigada pelo apoio, estou continuando as fics, mas bem mais lento, ifelizmente. Espero que tenha gostado desse chap. Bjs! **Harumi Chan** – olá, ah, obrigada pelas palavras! Espero que acompanhe sempre, mesmo eu sendo essa lerda em atualizações T-T, mas fico feliz que esteja curtindo! Bjs! **Felton Blackthorn** – olá, minina vc é adivinha? Naum, me explica. Tava taum na cara assim? Eita! Acertou hein? Hehehe era o Black! Valeu pelo apoio! E pelos reviews nas outras fics! Bjs!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, um grande beijo e até a próxima atualização!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: Segunda Chance**

**Beta: **Scheila Potter Malfoy

* * *

**Parte 3**

Harry estava quase despertando naturalmente depois de uma noite bem dormida, mas como estava tão bom ficar em seu leito quentinho e aconchegante, não queria acordar, querendo apenas voltar devidamente aos braços de Morpheu. Abraçou seu travesseiro e esfregou a cabeça nessa maciez, sentindo o aroma suave e tranqüilizante.

_...rry..._

Sua audição captava uma voz de longe. Franziu o cenho, se agarrando mais em seu travesseiro, sentindo-se molestado em ser desperto agora. Resmungou, sem realmente dar importância ao chamado.

_...Harry..._

- Mais tarde Ron... – Grunhiu com a voz rouca e embargada pelo sono que ainda o dominava.

- Potter!

Harry se sobre-saltou de susto, ao reconhecer o timbre arrastado e levemente rouco que lhe berrara bem ao ouvido.

Olhou ao dono dessa voz e constatou Draco, o encarando nada satisfeito. Uma raiva mal disfarçada brilhava em seus olhos azuis prateados.

- O... o que aconteceu?

- Como assim o que aconteceu? – O Feiticeiro estreitou os olhos. – Você estava esfregando o rosto em meu mamilo e me agarrando com perversão!

O rubor logo tingiu as faces do moreno.

- Eu estava dormindo... Foi sem querer...

- Da próxima vez, você dorme no chão ou em qualquer outro lugar, menos ao meu lado na cama. - Harry corou ainda mais enquanto o loiro deixou a cama e se escondeu atrás de seu biombo, passando a se despir.

Sem conseguir evitar, o moreno ficou observando a silhueta através do biombo, vendo o formato de um corpo masculino. As curvas se delineavam com perfeição, mesmo isenta da extrema delicadeza e arredondamentos de um corpo feminino, mas era bem atraente e se imaginou vendo não somente a sombra dessas formas, mas a textura e a cor pálida...

Tampou o rosto com as mãos, ao notar o que estava fazendo.

- Oh Merlin... -Sussurrou, sentindo-se estranho. Desde quando apreciava as formas masculinas?

Draco saiu de detrás do trocador, vestindo uma túnica de um verde escuro profundo. Parou de terminar de atar seu cinturão de veludo ao notar Harry se lamentando sobre a cama.

Franziu o cenho e se aproximou, tocando o ombro do grifinório. – Escuta, você não anda muito bem, deve ser a fase...

Harry ficou ainda mais chocado. Então eram os hormônios, como diria Ron? Ou os complexos e dúvidas da puberdade, como diria Mione? Não importava qual fosse a classificação para o que estava passando, o que era constrangedor era estar totalmente em dúvida do que pensar ou sentir.

- Está bem? Quer uma poção calmante? – O loiro lhe sussurrou gentilmente.

- Estou bem... Desculpe pelo que...

- Não foi nada. – Gesticulou com a mão, dando pouco caso. – Eu exagerei, fique tranqüilo. Apenas não invada dessa forma meu espaço pessoal. Eu odeio quando fazem isso sem minha autorização. – Sorriu confortante.

Harry ergueu ambas as mãos. – Sem invasão, pelo menos quando eu estiver acordado e ciente do que estou fazendo.

- Ótimo... Agora, onde fica o banheiro? – Draco olhou ao redor, franzindo o cenho e mordendo o lábio inferior com um toque de sensualidade, como Harry descreveria.

**oxo**

Black estava contando suas moedas de ouro, quando a porta de sua cabine se abriu com força, batendo contra a parede. Seu monte de moedas estremeceu e apenas pôde ver as pilhas se desfazendo e esparramando pelo chão.

Deu um soco na mesa e encarou raivoso ao desgraçado que...

- Uma humilhação! – Draco se queixou, invadindo a cabine e olhando com asco aos amontoados de baús.

- Bom dia pra você também, feiticeiro Draco. – Desdenhou com sarcasmo na voz. – O que seria humilhante?

- O banheiro! –Torceu o nariz arrebitado bem como Malfoy fazia, Harry não deixou de perceber.

- Infelizmente, não tenho um banheiro decente como os de um castelo, com acentos, condutores de excrementos e fossas apropri...

- Por favor, já basta. – O loiro ergueu a mão em sinal de detenção.

- Mas eu apenas queria esclarecer do porque de ter um buraco com um tampão onde-

- Vim tratar de outro assunto mais importante, capitão... –Voltou a interrompê-lo, enquanto ignorava Harry rindo a suas costas.

Black recostou em seu acento, abrindo um amplo sorriso. – E poderá começar sua bruxaria desde agora?

- Sim... –Ergueu o queixo com arrogância. – Apenas preciso de algo que pertenceu à pessoa que quer encontrar, se for algo pessoal, como um fio de cabelo, uma lasca de unha ou um... Dente... Melhor ainda. – Disse com repulsa, reparando nos dentes podres, misturados com dentes de ouro do pirata.

- Não sei se tenho alguma coisa desse tipo que citou... –O homem apoiou pensativo sobre a mesa, pousando o queixo no punho cerrado e franzindo as pestanas de modo preocupado. Depois de alguns segundos, ergueu os olhos ao loiro. – Precisa mesmo disso?

Draco resmungou uma maldição, com total revolta perante esse primórdio das gerações mágicas.

- Grande Merlin... Dê-me paciência redobrada para interagir com essa criatura! – murmurou, respirando fundo.

- Não precisa falar assim dele! – Harry entrou no meio, afinal, aquele era Sírius Black, seu padrinho, mas logo se calou, ao receber uma mirada de advertência dos olhos prateados.

- Ele é um animal! – Declarou como se fosse óbvio.

_- Ele_ é meu padrinho! – Harry estava começando a crer que esse a sua frente realmente era Malfoy e nunca mudaria esse caráter ofensivo. – Não permitirei que o insulte!

- E fará o que? –Desafiou, com um pouco de autoritarismo na voz. – Eu estou sendo obrigado a ficar aqui porque _ele_ ameaçou, violentamente tenho que acrescentar, contra muggles indefesos, fracos e totalmente ignorantes! Só um troglodita das cavernas age dessa forma selvagem!

- Porque _ele _quer achar alguém importante! –Se irritou. – Ele não matou ninguém, pelo que eu sei!

_- Ele_ é um _pirata_, que mata, pilha e seqüestra... –Dessa vez, o loiro pronunciou num sussurro ferino e carregado de desprezo.

Harry calou em seco, apertava os punhos por querer defender esse homem que tanto se preocupou por si antes de cair no véu, e foi exatamente por querer protegê-lo, pereceu tragicamente dessa forma. Sentia-se culpado, mas não podia negar o que esse Draco lhe dizia, pois conhecia através da história, como era a vida de um errante, não importando qual, já que nessa época era matar ou morrer.

Não ficaria ali ouvindo isso. Deu meia volta e saiu da cabine, batendo a porta com força.

Draco cruzou os braços dando um longo suspiro. Não deveria ter se exaltado, pois Harry não tinha culpa, ele veio de uma época totalmente diferente e sentia as conseqüências do tempo e do espaço.

- Impressionante! – Draco olhou ao capitão, que prestava atenção em seu suposto monólogo revoltado e em como viu perfeitamente a porta ser fechada com força, por uma entidade invisível a seus olhos. Depois sorriu ainda mais contente. – Não me equivoquei ao eleger você como meu feiticeiro particular. E isso me fez lembrar de algo. – Fuçou entre seus colares, até encontrar um em particular. Retirou do pescoço e estendeu ao feiticeiro, que pegou com desconfiança. – Esse colar é dele, pode usá-lo para sua magia negra.

- Não é magia negra. – Grunhiu, estreitando os olhos.

Black deu de ombros. – Que seja, apenas ache-o!

**oxo**

Harry olhava a Draco com curiosidade, enquanto ele fazia algo em sua penseira, despejando uma espécie de poção dentro da água. Ainda não havia falado com ele e o loiro não dava mostras de querer falar consigo.

Sentiu-se desconfortável, mas ele tinha que ser um... Malfoy arrogante e orgulhoso.

Draco deu uma olhada ao colar. Era uma corrente de ouro grossa e detalhada, e um medalhão circular prendia uma opala ao centro. Era bonito e rústico ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de apreciar o adorno, o mergulhou em sua penseira, que borbulhou fervente até se acalmar e mostrar-lhe uma ilha não muito grande, mas habitada e um casebre velho feito de madeira estava ao fundo.

Franziu o cenho e visualizou uma grande cruz fincada em uma rocha na costa da praia. Pelo menos era um ponto de referência para distinguir essa ilha de todas as milhares que existiam no pacífico.

Deixou sua penseira que voltou ao normal e se apressou à mesa, desenhando a imagem que viu num pergaminho, como se fosse um mapa, Harry notou.

Quando Draco terminou o desenho, quase caiu, esgotado, sendo segurado pelo moreno, que o ajudou a se deitar na cama. Sua cor estava mais pálida que o normal.

- Precisa beber alguma poção? –Se preocupou, tocando a face branca e fria com cuidado e sentindo como era macia.

Draco sorriu, retirando uma mecha que caía ao rosto de Harry. – Isso passa, apenas preciso dormir um pouco para recuperar minha energia.

O moreno ficou observando esses olhos determinantes e um tanto que ameaçadores, se fecharem aos poucos, com cansaço.

Era estranho... Era como se estivesse observando a Draco Malfoy...

Seus olhos desceram para os lábios delineados e róseos, e o desejo se sobressaiu em sua mente, o fazendo se curvar ao já adormecido feiticeiro querendo tragar-lhe um beijo.

Estava a milímetros de sentir aquela boca, quando a porta se abriu e Black entrou. Afastou-se do loiro, como se pudesse ser visto e suas bochechas se incendiaram num vermelho vivo, como se tivesse sido pego num ato muito comprometedor.

O capitão deu uma olhada ao feiticeiro e se aproximou da cama, com um olhar de interesse.

Harry tragou saliva e apertou os punhos, sem que notasse. Apenas ficou com o olhar cravado em cada movimento do capitão, como se pudesse impedi-lo de molestar ao frágil loiro.

Frágil? Um Malfoy não era tão frágil assim... Ou será que era e nunca havia reparado antes?

Black se curvou sobre o corpo pálido e o observou de perto. Era um jovem muito belo e atraente, tinha que admitir, mas não fazia seu tipo.

- Jovem demais. – Reclamou em voz alta, dando as costas e se dirigindo à mesa, onde vasculhou em busca de algo interessante. Foi encontrar na ponta da mesa, junto com um frasco vazio de poção. – Um mapa?

Olhou minuciosamente aos detalhes do desenho e sorriu amplamente.

Harry mantivera-se olhando com um pouco de preocupação, mas ao ouvir a declaração do homem, se aliviou consideravelmente. O viu pegar o mapa, analisá-lo e sorrir, antes de deixar o quarto, levando consigo o pergaminho.

Quando ficou sozinho com o loiro adormecido, voltou à cama e se sentou cuidadosamente ao lado dele, para não despertá-lo. Recostou-se de lado no colchão, apoiando a cabeça num dos braços para mantê-la elevada e lhe zelou o sono, sem querer apartar a mirada desse semblante calmo e bonito.

**oxo**

Draco abriu os olhos depois de recuperar boa parte de sua energia física e mágica. Piscou algumas vezes, para se deparar com Harry, deitado a seu lado e virado para si.

O moreno dormia tranqüilamente, mantendo um espaço considerável entre ambos.

Sorriu, vendo como ele era extremista. Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe numa das bochechas, sentindo a pele macia e levemente bronzeada.

Harry não era uma pessoa mesquinha e gananciosa. Via pureza refletindo nesses olhos verdes, que agora estavam encobertos pelas pálpebras.

Sentia-se bem ao lado dele, mesmo não querendo admitir. Ele lhe trazia paz e segurança...

Pensou no verdadeiro dono de seu nome. – Draco! – O qual o moreno fizera questão de batizá-lo, por serem muito parecidos.

Se era ele no futuro, não compreendia o motivo que o levou a desprezar e insultar tanto ao rapaz, até deixa-lo com repulsa mal disfarçada, como bem lhe demonstrou... – desprezo. Agora, se era outra alma, que tivera a sorte de viver e compartilhar o mesmo momento que Harry, era um inconseqüente e não sabia o que perdia, tratando-o de forma tão errônea.

Lembrou-se da ação de Harry na cabine do capitão. Ele conseguira tocar num móvel como se fosse de carne e osso ali presente, só não podia ser visto.

Levantou-se e buscou entre seus baús um livro específico que pertenceu a sua geração por anos. Nele estavam descritos feitiços, acontecimentos e sintomas desconhecidos que, eventualmente se descobriu o motivo.

Folheou com cuidado até parar em uma página e leu.

"_Almas que buscam o passado e são transportados através do tempo... Espíritos que se materializam e movem objetos..._

_Quando começam a se manifestar significativamente a humanos, é um desejo incontrolado, puramente focado em algo ou alguém específico. O desejo de estar ali, de viver ali e com o que busca com todas as forças..._

_Essa alma acaba por si mesma formando um vínculo e através do vampirismo, suga a energia vital dos que lhe rodeia. Se estiver durante um ciclo muito grande em companhia de um mago de magia elevada, pode chegar a se incorporar fisicamente, conforme o grau de sua vontade"._

Seus olhos se pousaram em Harry e negou com a cabeça. Se ele se materializasse fisicamente nessa época, talvez fosse bem mais complicado, pra não dizer impossível, mandá-lo de volta a seu tempo.

Nesse momento o moreno abriu os olhos vagamente e se espreguiçou, para em seguia se situar melhor. Como não viu o loiro a seu lado, se sentou preocupado e o buscando pela cabine.

- Estou aqui. – Draco lhe avisou, indo em sua direção e se sentando a seu lado.

- Está melhor?

- Me recupero rápido, não se preocupe. – Fez uma pausa, observando o rosto de Potter. – Queria esclarecer algumas coisas, sobre a sua vinda.

- Sabe como poderei voltar? – Ficou surpreso.

- Andei buscando no diário de meus antecessores e você se encaixa em uma em particular. À vontade de estar aqui, como se buscasse esse passado por algum motivo, e bastou se conectar com um objeto que pertenceu a essa época, para que você fosse trasladado para esse tempo. E você está se tornando palpável, se não percebeu. – Harry então olhou às próprias mãos, ainda surpreso. De fato não havia reparado nesse detalhe. Draco continuou. – Esse fenômeno ocorre por estar sempre próximo a minha magia natural e ao desejo de _viver_ aqui.

- Viver nessa época? – Ficou horrorizado. – Não quero ficar aqui, eu tenho que voltar, ver meus amigos, estudar...

- Talvez seja um desejo inconsciente, mas muito forte e decidido.

- Por que eu quereria ficar aqui? – Continuou negando.

- Não sei... Algo que você deixou aqui? Alguém?

Quando Draco pronunciou essa última palavra, o coração do moreno bateu mais forte sentindo que lá no fundo parecia realmente haver a falta de alguém. Os olhos de Harry então caíram sobre o rosto delicado do feiticeiro, e sentiu que essa falta foi prontamente suprida.

Confuso, desviou sua mirada para o outro lado. Não podia ser ele... Não era possível que havia voltado, por ele.

- Não faz sentindo... – Pronunciou mais para si mesmo.

- O que me preocupa é que sua magia, junto com a minha, te faça realmente vir para essa época.

- Como assim? – Ficou ainda mais perdido.

- Você veio através de minha penseira, isso quer dizer que sua alma veio, mas seu corpo físico continua em seu tempo. Este é um motivo ao qual você não pode ser visto por qualquer um.

- Como aconteceu na penseira de Dumbledore... – Recordou, mas... – Passou um dia inteiro e ainda permaneço aqui. Se meu corpo ficou em minha época, por que ninguém me puxou de volta?

- Deve se levar em consideração que tempo e espaço são distintos entre si. Talvez quando aqui passe um ano, lá só passou um dia, se aqui passou um dia, talvez lá tenha se passado apenas um segundo. E como já lhe disse antes, é bem provável que não consigam te tirar da penseira, pois apenas o dono dela tem controle.

- Isso significa que se o dono da penseira em minha época, romper meu contato com a penseira, eu serei puxado de volta?

- Até agora, sim... – O feiticeiro ponderou consigo. – Mas como eu estava dizendo, você está se materializando aqui, usando sua magia e a minha. Isso quer dizer que seu corpo está sumindo dentro da penseira.

Harry ficou pálido. Estava sendo literalmente tragado?

- E? – Apenas conseguiu perguntar.

- E não sei se poderá voltar... – O loiro disse num sussurro, se compadecendo pelo moreno.

* * *

**Nota:** Depois de quase um ano sem atualizar, eis que sai o capítulo 3 da fic! Mas isso apenas aconteceu graças ao Felton Blackthorn que me pediu amavelmente que atualizasse essa esquecida e ignorada fic. 

Capítulo dedicado a: _**Felton Blackthorn**_.

Agradecimentos a: **Bétah-Bentes, Monique, Fabi, Bibiss, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Sy.P, milinha-potter, Felton Blackthorn e Rafael9692.**

Obrigada pelos reviews, grande beijo e logo atualizarei novamente.

E agradecimento especial: _**Scheila Potter Malfoy**_ por ser gentil em se oferecer para ser minha segunda beta e me ajudar a postar as fics com mais rapidez. Obrigada de coração lindinha! Bjk!

_**N.B:**_Uia... (Scheila dando pulinhos e com o coração na boca...) Ai que emoção... Sanae estou honrada em betar essa fic que assim como caminho do coração é ótima! Obrigado pela confiança e pelo carinho!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:Segunda Chance**

**Beta:** Scheila Potter Malfoy

* * *

**Parte 4**

Capitão Black estava apoiado na popa de seu navio e observava as velas negras sacudirem com o vento.

- A sorte sempre a nosso favor. – Sorriu de canto. Fazia cinco dias que viajavam numa velocidade considerável graças ao vento sul, que soprava forte nessa época do ano e talvez se não estava enganado, o que era difícil de estar, pois conhecia esse oceano como ninguém, já estava perto.

O guri veio correndo se chocando contra sua perna antes de parar a seu lado, o que nem pareceu sentir.

- Aqui capitão. – Estendeu-lhe a luneta.

Black a pegou, agora mirando ao lado leste. Ajeitou o foco da lente e abriu um amplo sorriso desdentado assim que a costa de uma ilha se assomou em seu campo de visão, com uma grande cruz de madeira no alto de uma encosta na praia.

- Maravilha Dok. Finalmente o encontramos.

- Capitão! Não poderemos avançar muito! –Berrou o anão do alto do mastro. O homem também observava com uma luneta e indicou com a mão o motivo.

Black acompanhou a extensão da ilha seguindo o vento e viu que rochedos invadiam cerca de meio quilômetro mar adentro, cortando as ondas como barreiras sólidas e perigosas.

Sem dúvida danificaria o casco do navio caso a maré os jogassem para lá e naufragariam em questão de minutos.

Abaixou a luneta e apoiou na borda, pensativo.

Não poderiam chegar atacando de uma distância dessas, não daria resultado. Ergueu a mão e acenou para o lado. Logo o piloto girou o leme e outros se desdobravam em virar os mastros na direção ordenada indo contra a parte da ilha de mata fechada, as velas das laterais e a maior, do centro, foram suspensas para diminuir a velocidade e ajudar na manobra.

Um dos piratas media a fundura da água para não encalharem, e quando sentiu que era hora de parar, gritou a outro que imediatamente afundou a cabeça por um alçapão e berrou.

- Ancorar!

O velho pirata responsável puxou a alavanca que soltava a âncora e depois de alguns segundos, o grande navio parou.

Enquanto metade da tripulação recolhia as velas e aprontava os botes e os armamentos, Black ainda se mantinha apoiado na beira do navio, pensativo.

Fungou repetidas vezes e coçou a cabeça.

- Dok.

- Sim capitão! – O guri berrou se pondo em posição de "sentido".

- Traga o Feiticeiro, preciso de um cérebro aqui.

**oxo**

Draco estava atrás do biombo se vestindo, quando sentiu que o navio virava de repente, fazendo suas coisas deslizarem para um lado incluindo ele próprio.

Tentou se segurar em alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo, apenas conseguindo cair sobre a cama e se agarrar firme no colchão.

Poções, espelhos e cristais se perderam ao caírem no chão e quebrar.

Até sua penseira quase tombou, se não fosse por Harry, quem a segurou e a empurrou cuidadosamente contra a parede.

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram horas, o navio voltou a se estabilizar e finalmente parar.

- Odeio essa banheira ambulante... Odeio o mar... Odeio sentir enjôo... Odeio os piratas... – O loiro reclamou arrastando as palavras e grunhindo por baixo.

Harry riu, pois agora ele realmente estava parecendo com Malfoy e nessa sua frase só faltava o "odeio ao Potter", mas quando seus olhos pousaram sobre o Feiticeiro, não soube o que sentiu.

Draco estava sentado na cama, os braços entre as pernas levemente afastadas e as mãos apoiadas no colchão. Sua túnica caía em volta de seu corpo mostrando a pele pálida de seu dorso nu, apenas sendo manchado pelos longos e platinados fios.

Era um corpo bonito, com musculatura levemente trabalhada e forma esguia, mas sua contemplação durou pouco, logo virou o rosto para outro lado quando o Feiticeiro se cobriu com a túnica, tampando esse pedaço de carne que lhe fascinava.

Ficou olhando para a penseira e se achando estranho. Nunca reparou no corpo de Malfoy, nem chegou a pensar em fazer isso, mas agora, lá no fundo sua mente perguntava se debaixo do uniforme de Slytherin também encontraria essa perfeição tão atraente.

- ...você acha Harry?

O moreno só ouviu o final da frase e assustado focou a Draco, que já devidamente vestido o olhava, esperando uma resposta.

- Desculpe, não ouvi o que disse... – Ficou constrangido por ter se distraído pensando em um corpo masculino.

Draco franziu o cenho e se aproximou de si, para se ver mais tenso que antes, com a proximidade do corpo que acabara de cobiçar.

- Você está bem?

A pálida mão se alçou no ar, e se aproximou de seu rosto com gentileza, para tocar-lhe a face. Harry reteve a respiração, perdido no olhar azulado e aguardou sentir o toque, quando uma batida rude na porta os interrompeu.

- Feiticeiro Draco, o capitão Black quer vê-lo agora! –A voz de criança se ouviu alta.

O loiro derrubou o braço e fechou os olhos suspirando com enfado.

- Estava demorando... –Resmungou, seguindo em direção da porta. Antes de abri-la, voltou a olhar a Harry, que não desviava os olhos de si. Sorriu um pouco. – Vamos, não quero enfrentar sozinho àquelas criaturas.

- Como se eu fosse de grande ajuda caso eles tentem fazer algo. – O moreno sorriu de volta, tentando afastar esses sentimentos para um canto escuro de seu interior.

- Acredite. Sua presença já me dá forças para enfrentar o dia.

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso por ouvir isso, mas se lembrou que ali não era seu tempo, então disse a si mesmo que este a sua frente não era Malfoy, pois o verdadeiro Malfoy que conhecia nunca preocuparia consigo, nem sorriria dessa forma e muito menos apreciaria sua companhia.

E sentiu uma decepção bem lá no fundo, quase imperceptivelmente que não chegou a se dar conta.

Quando Draco e Harry se assomaram à proa, ficaram surpresos em verem terra, árvores e plantas ao invés de água por todos os lados que olhassem.

- É uma pena que é só uma ilha... – Draco se lamentou baixo, mas o suficiente para Harry ouvi-lo – Ou poderíamos tentar escapar.

O Feiticeiro logo estava ao lado do capitão.

- Finalmente. Ande, pense em como resgatá-lo. – Black ordenou simplesmente, rodando a mão no ar como se o apreçasse a pensar rápido.

- Quê? – Ficou indignado. – Sou apenas seu Feiticeiro, e não seu conselheiro de guerra!

- Sou um pirata... – Disse lentamente, girando para ficar frente ao loiro e mostrando seu porte. – Aqui não é um castelo, e a tripulação não é uma corte real. – Deu mais um passo, prensando o pobre e enojado Feiticeiro contra a beira do navio. – Você me pertence, então é meu feiticeiro, meu marujo, meu cérebro, meu conselheiro de guerra e se não fosse tão bebê, seria meu amante também. Entendido?

Draco confirmou rapidamente. Já estava curvado para fora do navio que se o nojento pirata se aproximasse mais um centímetro, cairia de costas ao mar e estaria grato por isso, contando que não ficasse tão perto de uma criatura como aquela.

Harry via a tudo com diversão. No fundo, o Capitão Black não estava sendo tão mau assim, mas começou a mudar de idéia quando viu que o pirata se inclinava ainda mais contra o rosto de Draco e estava muito perto de beijá-lo.

- Ei! –Gritou, pronto para empurrar seu padrinho, quando o Feiticeiro reagiu ao ouvi-lo gritar.

Draco ergueu um dedo no meio de suas bocas, logrando assim uma distância maior entre eles.

- Então, capitão Black... – Começou, com um sorriso forçado. – Preciso consultar minha penseira para saber onde exatamente essa pessoa está para chegarmos até ele sem suspeitas, o retiramos de lá e causamos um alarde no povo para que se confundam e não tomem conhecimento que ele escapou. O que acha de minha idéia?

- Ótimo... – Black se afastou para olhar em direção à ilha enquanto alisava o cavanhaque, totalmente esquecido de tudo, só pensando em resgatá-lo.

O loiro saiu dali às pressas e se enfiou apavorado em sua cabine, seguido de perto por Harry.

- Fugindo? – O moreno não evitou zombar.

- Mais é lógico! – Estava horrorizado. – Viu o que aquele maníaco ia me fazer? Por sorte ele não é muito chegado em alguém muito mais novo, mesmo assim ia... ia... – Apertou as mãos e fez gestos em direção da boca. – Isso foi completamente repugnante! Por Merlim, nosso sábio e poderoso mestre... Preciso escapar dessa prisão de degenerados e estupradores!

- Acalme-se, ele não te fez nada. –O moreno ainda ria, vendo como o loiro buscava suas coisas mais importantes, ciente em escapar dali de qualquer jeito.

- Ele não, mas e os outros? – Olhos azuis-prateados se firmaram aos seus. – Venho trancando qualquer tipo de passagem que eles possam usar para invadir minha cabine enquanto durmo, ou até mesmo quando estou acordado. Eu os vejo me observando, por isso não gosto de deixar esse cubículo e sair lá fora.

- Nunca reparei que usa feitiços para tranca... – Harry ficou surpreso, então se lembrou que o outro não precisava usar varinha nem conjuro para fazer feitiços simples.

- Conde Lancaster pelo menos me colocava em um pedestal e não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse de mim, com medo que me _roubariam_, mas aqui, aquele capitão disse claramente que sou qualquer coisa que ele ordenar incluindo um marujo como esse bando de porcos imundos.

Draco teve um forte calafrio ao se imaginar fedendo, ajoelhado no chão e esfregando o convés junto aos outros, o encarando e prontos para atacá-lo.

Harry ficou com pena, vendo que ele era fresco demais para agüentar aquela vida por muito tempo, se aproximou do feiticeiro e o envolveu num abraço confortante e se pegou desejando livrá-lo de tudo isso.

Ia dizer algo, mas não teve tempo, pois a porta se abriu para dar passagem a Black.

- Então, onde ele está exatamente?

Draco se assustou e ficou na defensiva. Com cuidado, puxou através de magia sua penseira de volta ao meio do cômodo e retirou do pescoço o medalhão que o capitão havia lhe dado.

Derramou uma poção dentro da penseira e murmurando algo, colocou o adorno na água. Seus olhos se obscureceram e pôde ver uma construção de pedra. Forçou seu poder a ultrapassar as paredes vendo agora inúmeros cárceres, todos repletos de prisioneiros.

Ficou um pouco surpreso quando sua magia foi puxada por outra, apoiou na borda da penseira, sentindo-se tragado por alguém.

Harry se preocupou, mas não se atreveu a tocar no Feiticeiro quando ele estava usando sua magia, deveria ser perigoso. Via tudo junto com o loiro e assustado, viu que a imagem na água corria rapidamente, passando por um corredor longo, descendo uma escadaria de pedra e por fim, dando exatamente sobre uma pessoa, que preso por grilhões de ferro nos pulsos e tornozelos, incluindo um em seu pescoço, levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos mostrando um lampejo de verde que fitava exatamente aos olhos de Draco, como o enxergasse de dentro da penseira.

- _Tire-me daqui_ – O rapaz pediu diretamente na mente de Draco, o que o fez gritar e romper o feitiço para desmaiar em seguida.

Era como se o outro havia entrado em seu corpo, o sentiu vasculhar sua mente e desnudá-lo por completo, cada momento que viveu, cada emoção que sentiu e cada pensamento que tinha era como se o outro estava se inteirando completamente.

Black havia segurado o corpo do loiro antes que este alcançasse o chão. O jogou na cama de qualquer jeito e sorriu vitorioso.

Por ser bruxo havia visto tudo junto com o Feiticeiro e agora sabia onde ele estava e como faria para tirá-lo dali.

- Quem é ele? – Harry mirava seu padrinho, desconfiado.

Black, que ia deixar a cabine, parou de andar e olhou na direção de Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Passou os olhos por essa parte e não viu nada.

O moreno se surpreendeu que o outro conseguiu ouvi-lo, isso significava que estava mais presente nesse tempo do que quando havia sido lançado para lá.

- Pode me ouvir? – Tentou de novo.

- Quem está aí? – Black levou sua mão à espada.

- Isso não importa agora. Você é bruxo, por isso pode ver através da penseira. Se é assim, por que não conseguia achá-lo?

- Oh... Você é a entidade que fala com o Feiticeiro certo? – Black riu, voltando a relaxar o corpo. – Sou bruxo, mas de magia rústica, não tenho tanto poder além do que a natureza me permite.

- Mas pelo jeito ele tem muita magia. – Harry olhou a penseira. – Quem é _ele_?

- Agora ele é meu filho. – O capitão sorriu com um pouco de tristeza. – Ele era filho de meu grande amigo e companheiro de aventura... Foi preso quando os malditos fiéis ao rei da Inglaterra nos atacaram. Seu pai morreu nesse ataque, perdemos parte da embarcação e ele foi preso, esgotado por ter usado mais poder do que se deve. – Harry viu como havia se entristecido pela perda de um companheiro tão importante na vida, Black passava a determinação e divertimento. – Amanhã ele vai à fogueira, por bruxaria, mas não se depender de mim.

Dizendo isso, deixou a cabine para pôr em prática seu plano.

Harry finalmente se deu conta que tremia. Ergueu a mão direita e a viu se sacudir quase imperceptivelmente. Apertou o punho e olhou dessa vez ao Feiticeiro, largado de qualquer jeito sobre a cama. Um braço estava pendendo igual que o cabelo.

Suspirou, indo acomodá-lo melhor. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava com um pressentimento estranho em relação àquele rapaz.

**oxo**

- Seu querido _padrinho_ não vai tirá-lo daqui Wolf? Pensei que ele viria correndo buscar a menininha! – Caçoou um dos prisioneiros da cela ao lado, levando aos demais rirem também.

- Amanhã daremos adeus ao suposto herdeiro do título de Capitão do grande Zeus. Que pena! – Riu um outro, fazendo drama. Novas gargalhadas foram ouvidas.

O mencionado nem prestava atenção, ainda mirando a direção em que sentiu a magia de um bruxo quase tão poderoso como o era.

Não havia como se confundir era um poder ancestral, não provindo dos bruxos do clã de seu povo, adeptos à natureza e aos elementos, mas um bruxo que provinha do clã do norte, das altas montanhas de neve. Era um povo bruxo que se isolaram dos humanos por acharem que se contaminariam com a desgraça desse povo fraco. Sua magia era adepta ao ocultismo e rituais, um poder mais voltado às emoções que à natureza.

O que um mago de gelo fazia por esses lados, em pleno mar?

Black?

Estreitou os olhos ao lembrar dele. Ele não tinha magia de rituais, não sabia usá-la para ver através das distâncias, mas talvez ele descobriu a forma de encontrá-lo através de um bruxo que sim, poderia fazer isso.

E esse bruxo era alguém jovem, talvez mais jovem do que si... Conseguiu entrar na mente dele através da ligação de suas magias. Não havia vivido muito, mas havia ficado um bom tempo sozinho, foi o que percebeu, talvez praticamente a vida inteira. E era um bruxo triste... Quando sentiu essa tristeza e melancolia vinda de dentro desse ser, buscou com mais afinco a causa, e descobriu que havia pensamentos de morte também.

Muitas vezes havia pensado em morrer...

Mas não pôde ver muito, pois foi forçado a se apartar dessa mente. A magia que o golpeou para tentar expulsá-lo foi grande, e mantendo a ligação entre si o máximo que conseguiu, pediu que o livrasse dali.

Foi expulso e sentiu o efeito desse golpe repercutir em seu corpo. Sua cabeça estava doendo e quase vomitara.

- Está rezando Wolf? Pedindo um milagre para se salvar da fogueira?

O rapaz girou a cabeça com lentidão, lançando um olhar estreito ao homem que caçoava.

Olhar ferino, carregado de raiva e poder. Apenas precisou estreitar levemente os olhos para golpear o imundo e fraco humano.

Quando o nariz do pirata começou a sangrar, todos se afastaram apavorados, xingando-o de demônio, bruxo e outros nomes pejorativos.

Todos eles eram da tripulação do Capitão Black, mas como sempre, ninguém era a favor de ninguém, apenas se mantinham unidos por benefício próprio e ganância. O único que fizera a diferença foi seu pai e por isso Black o nomeou em segundo no comando e àquele em quem confiaria e daria a vida, como irmãos de sangue. Também não havia se importado cuidar de si, ainda criança.

Ao se lembrar do pai, se entristeceu por dentro, mesmo por fora aparentando frieza. Fizera o que pôde para salvá-lo, mas falhara.

O som alto das cornetas dando alarme, o arrancou dos pensamentos. Ergueu a cabeça para fitar a estreita janela rente ao teto e sorriu, voltando a desviar os olhos à grade.

Os piratas da cela ao lado ficaram assustados e alvoroçados, querendo saber o que acontecia.

- Será o Capitão Black?

- Impossível! Estamos presos aqui faz mais de seis meses e ele nunca apareceu!

Todos olharam ao prisioneiro solitário, que mirava como o guarda do calabouço corria para fora. Seus olhos então pousaram no molho de chaves pendurado na parede do fim do estreito corredor, bem longe de onde estava.

Ergueu-se e se encostou à grade o máximo que as correntes lhe permitiam. Estendeu a mão direita até que esta lhe doesse, sendo machucada pelo grilhão e se concentrou.

No instante seguinte a argola de chaves voara em sua direção. Apanhou com precisão e voltou a cair sentado, respiração difícil por ter uma costela quebrada.

- Ei Wolf! – Os homens ficaram em expectativa, vendo como o rapaz se livrava pouco a pouco das algemas e correntes.

Não tinha tempo por perder. Só não usou a magia antes, pois não tinha como vencer todos os soldados e armas sozinho, nem com toda magia que possuía, seria muito arriscado e certamente acabaria morto.

Quando a última corrente caiu por terra e se viu livre, buscou a chave da cela.

Gritos e estrondos eram ouvidos. O tempo estava correndo.

Finalmente o grosso cadeado caiu e a grade se abriu. Olhou aos demais prisioneiros, que estendiam as mãos para que lhes dessem as chaves para que pudessem sair dali também.

- Por favor, Wolf! – Implorou um deles.

- Conhece a gente desde guri, não nos largaria aqui, não é? –Suplicou um outro, justamente aquele que lhe xingava.

- É claro que não... Peguem... –Sorriu com simpatia. Então derrubou a argola de chaves onde estava e correu o máximo que suas pernas e seu estado lhe permitiam, deixando para trás os berros e o desespero dos piratas.

Os prisioneiros se esforçavam contra as grades, esticando os braços e se pisoteando para tentar alcançar o molho de chaves, a meros cinco centímetros de seus dedos, mas que nunca conseguiriam ter em mãos.

- Desgraçado!

Wolf sorriu maroto. Os olhos brilhando por estar livre novamente.

Quando se assomou fora da prisão, viu vários piratas combatendo com soldados reais. Seus olhos logo avistaram quem queria.

Agachou-se de uma chuva de flechas, correndo para se proteger atrás de uma carroça de feno e dali, foi fácil derrubar um dos inimigos e lhe tomar as armas. Muniu a besta com três curtas flechas e mirou ao que atacava ao Capitão.

De um olho fechado e outro aberto, firmemente cravado ao soldado que duelava com Black e que se encontrava a mais de cinco metros, desferiu as flechas.

Uma cravou contra a parede de uma casa, a outra atingiu as costas do soldado e a terceira, precisamente no pescoço.

Correu o risco de alguma delas acertar o padrinho, mas tinha plena confiança em sua precisão.

O capitão, que sendo salvo olhou em sua direção e lhe sorriu divertido, acenando um polegar de agradecimento.

Quando se uniram em meio à batalha, abraçando-se num pequeno gesto de afeto, foi como se suas forças redobrassem.

Assim que tiveram oportunidade de se safarem dali, correram para a mata para despistar os soldados. Depois de um tempo, chegaram à beira da praia e tomaram um dos botes. Alguns piratas estavam ali na espera e foi apenas saltarem dentro da embarcação, que começaram a remar em direção ao grande navio.

Black se acomodou ao lado do rapaz, passando a analisá-lo com rudeza, agarrando seu cabelo negro e girando sua cabeça em todas as direções.

- Você ficou podre! – Foi seu veredicto final.

- Sério? Nem reparei. –Sorriu um pouco, apertando um lado das costelas, para tentar segurar a dor.

- Desculpe a demora filho. – Dessa vez o capitão diminuiu a voz e lhe esfregou a cabeça com carinho.

- Sabia que viria. Cedo ou tarde, eu sabia que você estaria aqui.

Trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e fraternal, e no fundo, ambos lamentaram a perda do pai do rapaz. Era para estarem os três, juntos e curtindo a liberdade.

Embarcaram ao Zeus e Wolf foi levado direto à sua cabine.

- Deite-se e descanse. Rumaremos para nossas terras, você precisa de um alquimista para curar os ossos fraturados. – Antes de sair, avisou. – Mandarei Dok trazer comida e depois, o Feiticeiro cuidará de seus machucados superficiais.

- Feiticeiro? – O rapaz havia se acomodado em um colchão, mas ao ouvir isso abriu um olho para fitar seu padrinho. Agora estava esclarecido. Então era realmente um mago de gelo a quem havia sentido.

- Eu peguei o Feiticeiro do Conde Lancaster – Riu convencido. – Ele quem te encontrou. Serve para várias coisas também além de achar pessoas desaparecidas, como, por exemplo, tratar das feridas, conversar, pensar, limpar o convés e quem sabe, se você quiser, te dar prazer... – Fez um gesto obsceno e gargalhou saindo dali e deixando o rapaz em paz.

Wolf ainda ria, negando com a cabeça, mas pensando bem, tinha suas necessidades e viver em alto mar, com tripulantes um mais asqueroso que o outro, dava ânsias de se afogar num corpo quente, perfumado e apetitoso. Veria como era esse tal Feiticeiro, e se valesse a pena, não pensaria duas vezes em usá-lo para o que o padrinho acabou de insinuar.

* * *

**Nota:** Estou me divertindo escrevendo essa fic, pois é aventura e _slash/lemon_ e espero que vocês estejam também se divertindo lendo. Talvez eu a pegue com afinco depois que encerrar Caminho do Coração, que já está terminando. Essa fic não é tão longa, mas quem sabe eu não mude de idéia e a faça maior que o planejado? Bem, fico por aqui, até o próximo capítulo.

Obrigada a Scheila por betar.

**Agradecimentos a: Isabella Malfoy** - olá, se o Harry for tragado inteiro parao passado, ele morreria no presente e viveria no passado. Acho que o Harry já está mudando o modo de ver o Malfoy, graças ao Draco do passado :) Bjm; **Simca-chan**; **Condessa Oluha**; **Felton Blackthorn**; **Fabi** - olá, finalmente estou me dedicando um pouco mais nessa fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Agradeço seu comentário em O Espelho, muito obrigada de coração! Bjs; **DarkAngelSly**; **Sy.P**; **milinha-potter**; **Hatake Damy**; **Estrela Polar** e **Nanda Lilo**.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e até o próximo capítulo! Beijos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: Segunda Chance**

**Beta:** Scheila Potter Malfoy

* * *

**Parte 5**

Harry observava ao Feiticeiro com apreciação. Ele parecia ainda mais inocente enquanto dormia.

Ficou o comparando a Malfoy, e descobriu que ao contrário do outro, esse Draco era muito confuso. Suas emoções pareciam ser instáveis e apesar de muito poderoso, quase não usava sua magia.

Tocou aos fios platinados para sentir como eram suaves... E sentiu também uma irresistível vontade de tê-lo.

Mas sua contemplação durou pouco, pois Black voltou a entrar na cabine. Ficou apreensivo ao vê-lo se aproximar da cama e sacudir ao loiro.

Draco abriu os olhos com lentidão, para logo franzir o cenho e levar uma mão aos olhos. Estava esgotado e por pouco não lhe acarretava algo mais grave.

- Conseguiu resgata-lo? – Perguntou bem baixo, ainda tentando manter os olhos abertos.

- Devo admitir que você é bom, mesmo não tendo tanto poder. – O capitão sorriu. Encostou a mão direita na testa do Feiticeiro e concentrando, lhe cedeu energia através de sua magia.

Essa onda de magia recorreu o corpo de Draco, que surpreso por voltar a ter domínio do próprio corpo e não se sentir tão cansado a ponto de apagar, fitou ao homem sem saber o que dizer.

- Não precisa agradecer. – O pirata sorriu com divertimento. – Só lhe fiz recuperar as forças porque necessito de seus talentos. Venha.

Harry voltou a se molestar. Se o capitão necessitava do Feiticeiro, era porque conseguiu salvar o rapaz?

- Não vá... – Sussurrou ao loiro que já se levantava. – Acho que não deve se arriscar. Não conhecemos essa pessoa.

Draco duvidou um pouco ficando onde estava. De fato, Harry tinha razão.

- Tenho que te lembrar de sua função? – O homem advertiu sem olhar pra trás.

O loiro suspirou com raiva e seguiu ao capitão, sendo acompanhado por Harry, que ainda mantinha um mau pressentimento.

Percorreram o estreito corredor até pararem frente à porta que ficava ao lado da cabine de Black.

Com uma batida para avisar que entrava, e que foi até estranho para os dois rapazes que o acompanhavam sendo que era o líder, Black adentrou ao aposento.

Draco estava nitidamente com medo. Fez um enorme sacrifício em entrar atrás do capitão, mantendo uma postura arrogante e altiva, mas não fitava a nenhum lado, mantendo o rosto levemente abaixado e os olhos cravados ao chão.

Harry por sua vez estava em choque.

Bem a sua frente, deitado displicente e observando com muito interesse ao Feiticeiro, estava ninguém menos que ele próprio, só que mais velho, com cerca de vinte e dois anos no máximo, foi o que deduziu.

Então ficaria assim?

Via um homem já formado, com cerca de um e noventa de altura, músculos trabalhados na medida exata demarcavam seus braços, tórax e abdômen, já que a camisa de botões estava aberta e lhe caía para os lados do corpo, dando livre acesso a quem quisesse mirar. Os ombros largos davam uma proporção bem masculina conforme o estreito quadril e as pernas firmes.

O cabelo ainda era o mesmo emaranhado de fios rebeldes que se despontam para todos os lados, mas que dava um quê de atrevido, fazendo conjunto ao olhar esverdeado firme e decidido e ao sorriso maroto que brincava numa boca fina e definida. Apesar do cabelo ser o mesmo, era mais longo alcançando o meio das costas com uma franja louca que ficava jogada ao lado esquerdo do rosto, um comprimento que nunca chegou a pensar em deixar crescer, e que estavam presos numa coleta simples e lhe caía pelo travesseiro, acompanhando o ombro esquerdo.

E a demarcação mais evidente que já era um homem, estava em seu rosto; a barba por fazer.

Harry se esqueceu de seu mau pressentimento e até se alegrou um pouco. Será que ficaria assim quando tivesse essa idade? Não estava nada mal.

Black sorriu alegremente ao notar o interesse de seu afilhado. Com um gesto rude puxou o Feiticeiro pelo braço e o apresentou.

- Este é o Feiticeiro que lhe falei. Ele se chama Draco e será meu presente. Pode ficar com ele e fazer dele o que bem quiser.

- Que? – Draco finalmente ergueu a cabeça, o pavor e a raiva se confundindo em sua mirada prateada, direcionada ao capitão. – Não pode fazer isso! Você disse que me soltaria se eu o encontrasse!

- Eu disse que pensaria no assunto, e não que eu lhe libertaria se você o encontrasse. – Black lhe recordou, mostrando um cínico e maldoso sorriso. – Wolf gostou de você, agora você pertence a ele.

- Eu fiz minha parte! – Gritou, os olhos se turvando de lágrimas. – Você já o encontrou e ele já está salvo! – Com desespero mal disfarçado se afastou de todos. – Deixe-me ir!

Harry apertou os punhos, não gostando de ver como Draco sofria. Estava cada vez mais nervoso e isso começou a afeta-lo. O desejo de ter um corpo presente para brigar, socar e qualquer outra coisa que fosse preciso para proteger ao Feiticeiro se instalou em seu íntimo.

O outro rapaz via fascinado a fúria que desprendia desse loiro, em como ele ficava belo tendo o corpo tomado por desespero e revolta, a pele pálida começando a transpirar, as maçãs do rosto tomando um matiz rosado, o olhar brilhando, o peito subindo e descendo com rapidez... O rapaz rogava por liberdade e esse desejo de ser livre que lhe desprendia por todo o corpo foi o que mais lhe atraía e encantava.

Draco ansiava a liberdade igual que ansiava viver sempre livre.

Mas logo seus olhos viraram para um novo alvo quando sentiu uma magia familiar à sua, mas que começava a oscilar. Viu perfeitamente a Harry e se perturbou consideravelmente. Era como se visse a si mesmo, porém mais jovem.

Voltou a pressionar o lado do corpo e se ergueu, atraindo a atenção de Draco.

O loiro ficou mudo e afastou vários passos quando o outro entrou na frente de Black mostrando-se tão altivo e marcante como o capitão. Mesmo estando ferido, ele dava medo.

- Deixe-me ir! – Disse firme, mesmo se sentindo coagido com a altura do moreno.

Wolf sorriu ainda mais, dando um passo na direção do Feiticeiro, que instantaneamente recuou dois passos para garantir uma boa distância.

- Admiro sua bravura em brigar e se fazer ouvir, mesmo sabendo que não tem chances. Você mantém sua posição e é até arrogante e exigente, e isso me deixa ainda mais interessado. – Deu mais um passo em direção ao loiro, que recuou para se descobrir encurralado contra a parede. – Isso mostra que você não é fraco e seria um excelente amante, pois denota fogo interno e paixão...

Black ria divertido, vendo como o Feiticeiro conseguiu chamar a atenção de Wolf, que a maioria das vezes só se interessava em aventuras, batalhas e desvendar o desconhecido. Cruzou os braços e se recostou numa mesinha de anotações querendo ver como finalizaria essa pequena disputa.

- Se você der mais um passo, te amaldiçôo. – Draco sibilou, estreitando friamente os olhos e erguendo o queixo.

- Você não tem controle sobre sua magia porque suas emoções são desordenadas e intensas... – Wolf também ergueu o queixo e estreitou os olhos abrindo um sorriso mais sensual, não para ameaçar e sim para mostrar que estava se deleitando com cada gesto e rebeldia vinda desse pálido e esguio corpo a sua frente. – E isso te deixa mais vulnerável...

- Se encostar nele eu te mato! – Harry berrou, seu corpo começando a se solidificar, absorvendo a magia desses dois poderosos magos. Até mesmos Black começou a vê-lo, mesmo que como um espectro.

- Não! – Draco negou rapidamente – Não deseje ter carne e osso, ou você nunca mais poderá regressar!

- Jamais deixaria que te ferissem! – Harry soltou para surpresa do Feiticeiro, como se fosse o mais importante e isso acarretou numa explosão de magia. (N.B: Uau... adoro essas explosões de magia do Harry hihi)

**oxo**

Malfoy olhava a todos os alunos e percebeu que faltava o principal – Harry Potter.

Estalou a língua enquanto estreitava os olhos e negava com a cabeça. Deveria estar bisbilhotando por aí só para chamar a atenção, como sempre.

Tomando sua função de monitor regressou pelos alunos até o corredor que acabaram de passar.

Ali também não o encontrou.

O museu era enorme e dificilmente o encontraria. O melhor era ir até Snape e lhe dizer quem acabou de sumir.

Quando deu a volta para retornar, ouviu passos apressados vindo em sua direção e ao olhar, reconheceu ser Katherin.

- Malfoy! – Ela estava assustada.

- O que houve? – Estreitou os olhos.

- Potter! – Ela apontou por onde viera. – Eu não sei!

A garota o agarrou pela manga da túnica e o arrastou às pressas. Ia protestar, quando viu o que ela tentava lhe mostrar.

Harry estava com uma das mãos agarrado à borda de uma penseira e inclinado contra a água... O olhar vago como se não estivesse ali. Era quase como se sua alma houvesse sido tragada por um Dementador e isso era o que mais assustava.

- Quanto tempo ele está assim?

- Dois ou três minutos não sei! Faça alguma coisa! – Seus olhos já derramavam lágrimas.

Malfoy franziu o cenho e estendeu a mão agarrando um ombro de Harry para sacudi-lo, quando uma forte magia se desprendeu da penseira e o envolveu junto com o Gryffindor.

Gritou sentindo o corpo ser tragado e lutou para soltar a mão até que conseguiu e caiu ao chão sentindo seus membros torpes e latejantes.

- Droga... –Sussurrou e abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi um teto de madeira e sentia que o chão balançava suavemente. Não conseguia se mover pela descarga de magia que recebeu. – Oh, não... Por Salazar, diga que isso não está acontecendo comigo... – Voltou a fechar os olhos, ao ter consciência que o lugar não era o museu e que Katherin havia desaparecido.

**oxo**

- Harry! – O Feiticeiro gritou e fechou os olhos tamanho clarão ocasionado pela magia.

Ao voltar a abrir os olhos, se deparou com um peito firme e pele levemente bronzeada. Ergueu a vista para se ver refletido em um par de esferas verdes.

Wolf havia o protegido da magia e agora se encontrava prensado contra a parede e o corpo dele. O sangue instantaneamente tingiu suas faces.

- Você cheira bem. – O moreno lhe sussurrou contra o ouvido, provocando essa região com sua respiração.

- Afaste-se idiota! – Empurrou com força conseguindo um mísero espaço entre seus corpos, mas não conseguiu sair de sua prisão quando braços se firmaram a cada lado de seu corpo.

- Quietinho... – O outro voltou a sussurrar para em seguida mirar a Harry.

O viajante do tempo estava caído no chão desacordado e completamente palpável, foi o que notou quando Black se agachou ao lado do rapaz e o sacudiu.

- Apenas desmaiou. – O capitão avisou. – Ele parece quase como uma cópia sua.

- Sinto minha magia emanando do corpo dele. – Depois ergueu os olhos e fitou a parede com desconfiança. – E sinto a magia do Feiticeiro vinda da cabine dele.

Quando Wolf pronunciou isso foi que Draco também sentiu. Era de fato sua magia, mas como se ela havia se desprendido de seu corpo e estava em seu aposento.

- Ele trouxe alguém com ele. – Comentou com preocupação. – O desejo de se incorporar nesse tempo o fez ser tragado pela penseira, mas alguém que estava lá deve ter entrado em contato com seu corpo ou com a penseira e foi puxado junto.

Encarou o olhar esverdeado com seriedade, para receber um sorriso divertido.

- Você realmente é lindo. – Wolf declarou e segurando seu rosto, lhe tomou a boca inesperadamente com um beijo esfomeado.

Draco tentou protestar e empurra-lo, mas por fim acabou apenas agarrado à camisa do moreno até ser solto para buscar o fôlego perdido.

Wolf girou para Black e lhe sorriu amplamente satisfeito. – Não tenho como agradecer o presente.

- Apenas desfrute. – O capitão piscou-lhe um olho, vendo como o Feiticeiro estava desnorteado e tampava a boca com a mão trêmula.

- Bem, agora vou ver o que aconteceu com o novo intruso.

- Eu cuido desse aqui – Black indicou a Harry.

Antes de sair, Wolf voltou a prensar o Feiticeiro contra a parede e encostando os lábios ao ouvido deste, voltou a sussurrar.

- Depois eu cuido de você...

Draco estremeceu, mas não perdeu a chance de enfrentá-lo. – Não vou te pertencer.

Wolf sorriu. – Você me excita e me dá ganas de domina-lo. Gosto disso. -Esfregou o polegar por essa bochecha rosada e se afastou para seguir ao outro cômodo.

Calmamente atravessou o corredor e entrou à cabine do Feiticeiro. Ficou um tempo parado na porta, vendo a criatura que estava caída ao lado da penseira. De passos decididos parou ao lado do rapaz e agachou pendendo a cabeça para um lado, observando esse rosto suave. Tocou-lhe o cabelo vendo como eram da mesma cor de seu loiro.

Nesse momento Malfoy abriu os olhos e bateu na mão que o tocava.

- Não me toque! – Sibilou perigosamente.

Wolf sorriu. Realmente era bem parecido ao seu Feiticeiro. Estava fraco e desorientado, mas mantinha a pose e o ar superior.

Malfoy ficou ainda mais assustado ao notar quem era. Seria mesmo Potter nessa forma e com esse sorriso de satisfação nem um pouco "garoto-de-ouro"? Ele sem dúvida parecia com Harry Potter da cabeça aos pés, porém mais velho e sem a famosa cicatriz que o caracterizava mesmo à distância.

- De onde você saiu garoto? – O moreno perguntou sem alterar a voz.

- Quem é você? E por que se parece tanto a Potter?

- Oh... Vejamos... – Wolf fez uma expressão pensativa. – Potter deve ser o outro garoto que se assemelha a mim. – Acariciou a bochecha de Malfoy. – Tranqüilo, ele está desacordado por digamos, ter se materializado nesse tempo, segundo comentou meu Feiticeiro.

Malfoy estava se perturbando consideravelmente com esse estranho Potter. Estapeou por todos os lados tentando fazê-lo parar de tocá-lo. Era frustrante ter controle apenas dos braços e da cabeça, o resto do corpo ainda estava torpe pela magia.

- Já disse para não me tocar!

Nesse momento a porta se abriu dando passagem a Black, que vinha carregado a Harry e logo atrás, o Feiticeiro.

Quando Draco pousou os olhos sobre o verdadeiro dono de seu nome, ficou estático. Malfoy simplesmente abriu os olhos mais que o permitido.

Sua réplica desse tempo era o que seu pai e seus antecessores viviam desejando que fosse. Alto, com cerca de um e oitenta de altura, corpo perfeito, cabelo longo e inigualável, rosto aristocrático e que faria qualquer um suspirar. Os olhos eram provocativos, principalmente pela forma de olhar e a boca, nem tão fina, mas bem definida e masculina mantinha um pálido tom róseo.

Black jogou Harry sobre o divã do Feiticeiro e observou com curiosidade ao novo visitante.

- Olha que interessante. Ele se parece com o Feiticeiro. – O capitão se inclinou sobre Malfoy e lhe sorriu. – Conhece aquele ali?

Malfoy acompanhou onde o homem apontava para ver que se referia a Potter. Frisou os lábios e voltou os olhos estreitos ao Capitão. Não falaria nada nem se demonstraria vulnerável para esses estranhos, por mais que se assemelhavam aos de seu tempo.

- Ele conhece sim. – Wolf observava agora seu Feiticeiro. – Apesar de ser mais jovem, ele controla mais as emoções do que meu Draco.

Malfoy franziu o cenho ao ouvir que o outro possuía seu nome, mas o que mais lhe perturbou foi como se referiu possessivamente chamando-o de "meu Draco".

O Feiticeiro respirou fundo para tomar o controle da situação e não ser tão emocionalmente expressivo.

- Deite-se na cama. – Ordenou a Wolf com aspereza, então seguiu para o divã puxando as mangas de sua túnica.

O mencionado ainda sorria, mas obedeceu se acomodando na macia cama do loiro.

Com cuidado, Draco pegou dentre suas infinitas poções, uma que lhe serviria. Passou o líquido num lenço e limpou a testa e o pescoço de Harry.

Não demorou muito para o moreno acordar.

- O que... – Levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo que ela ia explodir.

- Tudo bem Harry... Tenho outra poção que pode ajudar. – O Feiticeiro lhe deu de beber um frasco contendo um líquido azulado.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou assim que se recordou.

- Sim, mas não sei quanto a você. – Disse tristemente.

Foi então que Harry se deu conta que estava praticamente vivo naquele tempo.

- Oh, não! – Sentou-se e olhou às próprias mãos. – O que aconteceu?

- Você foi tragado, como eu havia dito antes, mas não veio só... – Enquanto explicava, o loiro se encaminhou para ajudar sua réplica.

- Como assim? – Harry desviou a mirada para o Feiticeiro, que se debruçava sobre alguém, deitado no chão.

De onde estava só podia ver a roupa estudantil masculina, sinal de que era alguém de seu tempo. Seu coração disparou por querer rever algum amigo: Ron, Dean, Seamus ou Neville.

Deixou o divã e deu a volta pelo Feiticeiro, para ver quem era afinal e seu coração disparou mais rápido.

- Malfoy!

O loiro o olhou estreitamente, nem um pouco feliz em vê-lo.

- É sua culpa Potter! Como sempre! – Desferiu se sentindo completamente frustrado e correndo risco de vida. Assim que o Feiticeiro o ajudou a recuperar os movimentos, ficou de pé e se afastou de todos. – Quero voltar agora! – Ordenou ao Gryffindor.

- Escuta Malfoy... –Começou com cansaço. – Se eu soubesse como voltar acha que ainda estaria aqui?

- Você não é o garoto-maravilha? Ache uma maneira!

Harry também estreitou os olhos, começando a se irritar. – Não tenho culpa que você se intrometeu comigo e com a penseira! Se está aqui foi porque meteu o nariz onde não devia!

- Ah claro, agora a culpa é minha? Eu estava fazendo minha obrigação de monitor, enquanto você... – Apontou provocante ao peito do moreno. – Quis dar uns amassos sobre uma penseira em pleno museu.

- Como é? – Ficou indignado.

O Feiticeiro suspirou fundo tentando ter paciência. Agora sabia como esses dois não se davam bem.

Wolf por sua vez ria, achando graça nessa discussão tola. - Vocês brigam como se fossem casados. Melhor tomarem cuidado, pois quanto mais se briga e nunca se separam, é porque foram feitos um para o outro e se desejam intensamente.

Os dois gritaram completamente em desacordo.

- Chega de discussões sem fundamento. Estão presos no passado e terão que se conformar com isso até acharmos alguma solução. – O Feiticeiro obrigou aos dois se sentarem lado a lado em seu divã. – Fiquem quietos e poupem minha paciência.

Harry compreendeu que ele tinha razão. O Feiticeiro era prisioneiro e não sabia como seria sua vida daqui pra frente, tinha seus próprios problemas para ter que ficar aturando a imaturidade de dois estudantes azarentos.

Olhou de esguelha a Malfoy, que por incrível que pareça, estava quieto e comportado. Quando seus olhos o fitaram, percebeu que ele estava quieto por ver algo muito horrível, segundo demonstrava sua careta. Logo buscou o que ele via.

Wolf praticamente devorada com os olhos ao Feiticeiro, que caminhava elegante para perto de si dispondo alguns frascos e panos na beira da cama e acomodando um recipiente de água aos pés do leito. O loiro passou a limpar os machucados do moreno.

Sua mão se movia delicadamente para não piorar os ferimentos e corava por sentir essa mirada esverdeada cheia de desejo.

- Não tenho muito conhecimento em cura, só alguns feitiços simples que farão seus cortes se fecharem.

Wolf sorria com prazer e aproveitou a proximidade para deslizar os dedos pelo pescoço pálido, atraindo a atenção do Feiticeiro. O notou assustado e com medo.

- Tranqüilo... Não vou machucá-lo...

Seus dedos então deslizaram para a nuca se firmando num agarre aos fios platinados o que fez o loiro se retesar inteiro. O puxou de encontro a si e afundou o nariz nesse pescoço, inspirando profundamente para se embriagar nesse cheiro e arrancando um pequeno gemido de susto dos lábios dos dois Dracos ali presentes. O Feiticeiro agarrou ao lençol da cama quando Wolf resolveu passar a língua pela extensão de pele em seu pescoço, sentindo um arrepio passar por sua coluna, enquanto Malfoy agarrava à túnica de Potter e o sacudia desesperadamente.

- Faça alguma coisa! – Exigiu à meia-voz sem conseguir desprender os olhos desses dois.

Harry só atinou tragar, sentindo como sua boca estava seca e seu coração mais rápido que o normal. Também sentia uma estranha pressão em seu baixo ventre que preferiu ignorar completamente, para não se horrorizar consigo mesmo ao se pegar excitado com essa cena.

Capitão Black estava esquecido perto da pequena e redonda janela. Olhou ao filho e se sentiu satisfeito consigo mesmo. O rapaz precisava de uma companhia e pelo visto, escolheu muito bem a pessoa que se vincularia por toda eternidade.

Seus olhos pousaram aos dois intrusos e negou com a cabeça. Não sabia o que fazer com eles, então, por enquanto, os deixaria como parte da tripulação até surgir uma idéia melhor.

Deixou o aposento sem que ninguém o notasse e foi diretamente à proa. Empurrou o piloto e assumiu o leme.

- Para as Ilhas Negras! – Ordenou, fazendo a tripulação tremer de medo antes de começarem a se mexerem.

- Capitão Black. Por que temos que atracar naquele lugar? – Dok estava apoiado num barril de pólvora o observando.

- Por ter que buscar um bruxo alquimista para curar os ossos fraturados de Wolf.

- Aquele lugar é sinistro... – O guri tremeu inteiro ao se lembrar. Só foi ali uma única vez, mas foi o suficiente para nunca mais esquecer.

Black apenas sorriu, fazia tempo que não voltava para sua terra natal.

* * *

**Nota:** Nossa agora sim a inspiração veio pra valer. Já estou escrevendo o capítulo 6 onde aparecerão mais surpresas! Até lá!

Obrigada a Scheila por betar.

**Agradecimentos a: Nanda Lilo**; **Sy.P**; **Paulinhakawaii**; **Condessa Oluha**; **milinha-potter**; **Fabi** - olá minha linda! Obrigada pelo comentário em mais esse capítulo, e aguarde viu, que logo mandarei o capt de Caminho pra betagem e talvez (assim espero eu), eu recompense o que eu fiz com o Harry. Oh sim, o nome do Harry do passado é mais um apelido, Wolf, e vc viu a confusão agora? Dois Dracos, dois Harrys! Ah, mas como eu estou adorando escrever esse fic! Bjim; **Bru Malfoy** e **Felton Blackthorn**.

Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews, até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: Segunda Chance**

**Beta: Scheila Potter Malfoy**

* * *

**Parte 6**

O som de uma bofetada foi o que acabou com o clima, na opinião de Harry. Malfoy estava ainda agarrado ao tecido proveniente da túnica de seu idiota inimigo e com os olhos mais abertos do que deveriam enquanto o feiticeiro se mantinha de pé, a mão em punho e as bochechas rosadas encarando desafiante o descarado moreno aproveitador.

A força do golpe fez com que virasse o rosto causando uma leve coloração ao canto da boca. Seus olhos se pousaram sedutores aos do feiticeiro enquanto passava a língua pelo lábio inferior e sorria de lado.

- Você é bem temperamental... –Se ergueu da cama, mostrando seu porte. – Já disse que o seu clã controla magia através do controle das próprias emoções... Todos que tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer um bruxo do norte sabem muito bem disso. – Deu um passo em direção ao loiro. – São frios, inescrutáveis, indiferentes...

- Quem você pensa que é para me tocar... –O Feiticeiro sibilou tão Malfoy, que até impressionou ao outro Malfoy.

Sem esperar por resposta, usou sua magia natural para golpear a Wolf e lança-lo contra a parede, mas foi facilmente vencido pela magia desse moreno de olhos verdes. Sentiu quando sua mágica foi rompida e braços fortes lhe rodearam pela cintura, o capturando num abraço apertado.

- Me larga!

Harry estava impressionado com esse _Harry_ do passado. Sentiu na pele o poder dele e era mais assustador do que o poder do Feiticeiro.

- Sentiu isso Malfoy? – Perguntou em voz baixa, para não chamar a atenção dos outros dois.

- O tal Feiticeiro tem um poder que talvez, pelo que meu pai me contou, se equivale ao de Você-sabe-quem... Mas o desse Wolf... É assombroso... – Disse no mesmo tom, evitando demonstrar em seu rosto o assombro e a admiração que sentia por estar frente a um mago tão poderoso.

- Voldemort tem um poder desse tamanho? –Não resistiu e sua voz soou gritante e estridente demais para seu próprio gosto.

Wolf, que estava tentando sentir os lábios de seu feiticeiro parou o que fazia para prestar atenção aos dois garotos. Tinha ignorado a existência deles durante todo esse tempo.

- Oops! –Negou com a cabeça de modo divertido. – Vocês não podem assistir o que vai acontecer aqui, é explícito demais. Então... Fora! –Com um simples baque de magia jogou os dois viajantes do tempo porta afora.

Malfoy caiu contra o chão sendo esmagado pelo corpo de Harry, que caiu sobre si.

- Satisfeito? – Grunhiu com enfado.

Harry observava como Wolf deitava o Feiticeiro sobre a cama e deslizava a mão por entre o tecido da túnica que este levava, desnudando o tórax e parte do ombro esquerdo. Mas sua visão foi interrompida quando a porta se fechou.

Apertou as mãos com uma crescente sensação se alastrando por seu corpo e a garganta se fechando rudemente interrompendo o fluxo de ar e aumentando a corrente sanguínea e a raiva que sentia.

Então a realidade o golpeou em cheio, o fazendo retesar inteiro. Estava com raiva pelo que esse tal Wolf estava fazendo com Draco sem o consentimento dele?

Olhou às próprias mãos em punho notando como seus músculos exigiam ação, qualquer coisa que os separassem. Estava reagindo agressivamente por saber o que ia acontecer ali dentro e desaprovava redondamente?

Não...

Aquela contração na garganta e o frio que lhe deslizava pelo peito até o estômago e a veia que pulsava em seu pescoço eram por um único e definitivo motivo: _**ciúmes**_.

- Potter! – Malfoy berrou em sua orelha socando suas costas para que acordasse.

- O que é? – Berrou de volta girando e finalmente saindo de cima do outro. Sua raiva era tão grande que naquele exato momento queria golpear até sangrar esse estúpido Slytherin.

- Finalmente resolveu me deixar respirar. – Malfoy reclamou baixo, se arrastando para longe do moreno e o notando ameaçador. Nunca o vira desse jeito, tão violento e estourado.

- Não tenho tempo pra suas idiotices, Malfoy. – Sem mais, Harry se ergueu e decidido concentrou todo seu poder contra a porta.

- O que vai fazer? – Em resposta, Potter apenas estreitou os olhos fixos na madeira, tentando se concentrar. – Cara-rachada. Você não está pensando em arrombar essa porta? – Só a simples idéia era absurda, pois mesmo se Potter conseguisse, Wolf faria picadinho deles por ter sido interrompido. Então tudo se esclareceu. Era essa a idéia do maldito Gryffindor! Com um impulso ficou de pé ao lado do moreno. – Oh não! Não vai interrompê-los!

- Ah sim, eu vou... – Harry apenas sussurrou.

- E depois o quê? – Malfoy rodou pelo estreito corredor, sem saber o que fazer – Ele vai _nos_ fazer sofrer se _você_ – remarcou as palavras – O deixar com uma dolorosa frustração sexual!

- Não deixarei que ele faça _isso_ com o _**meu**_Draco! – Harry o fulminou com a mirada durante um milésimo de segundo antes de voltar sua concentração para a porta. Nem notou como suas palavras foram muito possessivas e extremamente constrangedoras nos ouvidos de Malfoy que apenas conseguiu abrir a boca sem soltar uma sílaba.

Dessa vez quem se retesou inteiro foi o loiro que, indignado com essa frase, agarrou a Harry pela roupa e o sacudiu bruscamente. – Nunca mais fale isso, quatro-olhos! Nunca! Não percebe como isso soa tão... Tão... – Grunhiu sem uma palavra adequada para expressar sua completa indignação, então resolveu por agir em vez de dizer. Apertou o agarre na capa do Gryffindor e tentou arrasta-lo dali.

Finalmente logrou obter a atenção de Potter, que cada vez mais irritado, revidou empurrando o corpo do loiro contra a parede, tão forte que o fez bater a cabeça na madeira polida e soltar um gemido de dor.

- Não me provoque... –Olhos verdes queimando de ciúme mal contido.

Malfoy levou uma mão atrás da cabeça e massageou o lugar atingido. Mas não demorou muito para se enfurecer e ir contra o moreno, passando a brigarem tal como em Hogwarts.

* * *

Wolf deslizou os dedos pelo dorso pálido, sentindo a musculatura contrair sob sua mão. A pele era suave, quente...

O Feiticeiro tentou se afastar, mas impediu, segurando-o pelos ombros.

- Me deixe...

- Shiii... Não vou te violar... – Sorriu, depositando beijos por essa parte de pele abaixo do pescoço, chegando próximo a um dos mamilos.

Parou, ao sentir o corpo sob o seu voltar a se contrair. Seus lábios apenas tocando superficialmente antes de deslizarem para o bico ereto e chupa-lo.

- Ah! – Draco se jogou pra trás, só para sentir o colchão baixo seu corpo. Era uma sensação estranha, ter essa boca lhe acariciando...

Sua respiração se descompassou quando a língua do moreno passou a brincar com o mamilo antes de voltar a chupá-lo e suas mãos se agarraram tensas no lençol quando dedos voltaram a deslizar por seu corpo, abrindo caminho pelo tecido da túnica, seguindo a suave curva de sua cintura até o quadril.

Não eram toques rudes, nem violentos. Era como se o outro fizesse com carinho, para não machuca-lo e isso era desconcertante.

Wolf afastou a boca lentamente e observou satisfeito o rosado que cobria as faces do Feiticeiro. Soprou nesse biquinho que há pouco dava total atenção, banhado de saliva quente vendo como se eriçava ainda mais com o choque de temperatura, avermelhado pelos roces dos seus dentes e língua.

Seus olhos então voltaram ao rosto do loiro, o tendo atento e ainda temeroso.

- Vamos nos manter apenas nisso, por enquanto, até que se acostume...

Havia tanta confiança e devoção nesses olhos verdes, que Draco esteve tentado a acreditar.

- Quem é você, afinal? – Perguntou quase tímido, sentindo-se ainda ameaçado pelo corpo sobre o seu, pela mirada penetrante.

- Sou um mago como você... E me chamo Wolfgang, se é meu nome que deseja saber... Wolfgang Potter.

- Potter? -O feiticeiro arregalou os olhos pela surpresa.

Conhecia o nome Potter através do Conde Lancaster. Era um dos líderes que opunham o domínio das terras livres da costa leste da Inglaterra. Diziam que os Potter estavam unidos aos Kurdos e aos irlandeses, mas nada era certeza. Havia também a suspeita de que se relacionavam com os Black, que eram piratas considerados sem pátria. Esse fato sim era verdadeiro pelo visto.

- Assustado? – Wolf riu.

- Vocês fazem parte dos rebeldes que desejam derrubar o reinado da Inglaterra...

– Não somos rebeldes, apenas desejamos nossas terras livres dos abusos desses nobres com sede de grandeza que desejam exterminar com a nossa _raça_. E você descende do clã do norte, os magos que supostamente estão aliados aos escandinavos e que também são vistos como ameaça. – tocou aos fios platinados – Na realidade, somos todos ingleses lutando contra ingleses por causa dessa diferença entre nossos poderes. Fazemos coisas que eles não conseguem e isso os insultam e os atemorizam, por outro lado, somos mais pacíficos que eles, que criam armas e guerras a custo das vidas dos outros...

- Como sabe de minhas origens? – O olhar prateado era de desconfiança, mas com um brilho de esperança.

Era como se fazia muito tempo buscava o passado e sua gente, vivendo isolado e humilhado por não ser igual aos que o aprisionaram...

Black e Potter eram os primeiros iguais a si que encontrava, isso sem contar com o viajante do tempo.

- Teve uma vez que cruzamos com a embarcação de seu clã... –O moreno encostou aos lábios a mecha sedosa que brincava entre os dedos, sentindo o perfume. – Eu tinha nove anos, mas me recordo perfeitamente o quão deslumbrantes eram, por serem pálidos como a luz da lua e de cabelo platino, como cascata de prata líquida... – sussurrou com a voz rouca e sedutora - Eram formosos como você...

Draco suspirou tomado de surpresa por esse elogio e Wolf aproveitou para roubar-lhe o alento num beijo mais possessivo.

Estava quase dominando esse loiro, que aos poucos se entregava passando a relaxar o corpo e abrir mais a boca, quando um barulho se fez bem na porta da cabine.

Isso bastou para que o Feiticeiro recobrasse a consciência e o empurrasse com todas as forças, se encolhendo do outro lado da cama, ofegante.

Estalou a língua de modo chateado e com uma crescente irritação foi até a porta a abrindo de supetão.

- Expeliarmus! – E Harry desviou do feitiço de Malfoy que foi de encontro ao moreno mais velho.

Malfoy soltou um grito afogado achando o pior, mas Wolf simplesmente bloqueou o ataque com uma magia sem conjuro.

Ambos os rapazes estavam descabelados, maltratados e cansados pela briga. Empunhavam as varinhas e se miravam de forma agressiva e rancorosa.

- Muito bem, já chega... – Wolf se pronunciou seriamente.

Malfoy guardou a varinha com moléstia. – Quem começou foi esse imbecil...

Harry não prestava atenção. Seus olhos buscaram o interior da cabine, com preocupação. Então se aliviou ao divisar o Feiticeiro à cabeceira da cama. Ele estava corado, cabelo desgrenhado e lábios inchados.

Essa imagem o incomodou muito, mas teve que sorrir, quando Draco, ao vê-lo pela brecha entre o corpo de Wolf e a porta, lhe sorriu.

Essa troca de cumplicidade não passou despercebida pelo outro moreno, que estreitou os olhos de forma perigosa. Nem por Malfoy, quem optou por rolar os olhos e resmungar baixo um "idiota testarudo" em direção ao Gryffindor.

- Creio que precisam de uma lição... – Wolf declarou num amplo sorriso.

* * *

John Lancaster estava apoiado em seu escritório completamente desolado. Mary Ann havia adoecido gravemente e não sabia como salva-la. Sua liderança também estava sendo questionada após perder seu Feiticeiro. Ninguém parecia ter medo de suas ameaças e estava cada vez mais difícil dominar o povo que vivia em suas terras.

Quando tudo parecia ter chegado ao fim do poço, ouviu o tumulto que se formava em seu salão de reuniões.

Foi ver do que se tratava, ciente de que mataria qualquer um que se opusesse a si, mas quando pisou no recinto, seu corpo simplesmente gelou.

Ali, sentado em seu "trono", estava o nome mais alto do poder. Mirada gélida e perigosa, um sorriso ladeando o canto da boca com cinismo.

- Lorde Voldemort? – Pronunciou amedrontado.

- John... – seus olhos o mediram com desprezo, notando que o conde não passava por um momento muito "feliz". Não deu a mínima importância. – Vim buscar o bruxo que deixei aos teus cuidados... Preciso dele agora...

O conde tremeu inteiro. – O... O bruxo? Passaram-se tantos anos que agora ele já está quase um homem...

Lorde Voldemort estreitou os olhos. – Sabe que eu o seqüestrei por um motivo, John... E a hora chegou... Preciso dele para abaixar a crina dos malditos Magos de Gelo! – Se ergueu furioso passando a vociferar. – Ele é filho do líder desse povo pertinente que não se curva a ninguém que não sejam eles mesmos!

Mary Ann entrou correndo no salão. Levava uma manta de lã sobre os ombros e seu estado era péssimo. Atraída pelos gritos, correu em busca de seu noivo.

Ao avistar John Lancaster caído de joelhos aos pés do Lorde e ainda tremendo inteiro sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra, ela se lançou a ele o abraçando.

- Por favor, meu Lorde! Meu noivo não teve culpa!

Voldemort elevou uma sobrancelha, vendo o casal a seus pés.

- Mary Ann, não... – O conde implorou, mas a moça não lhe deu ouvidos.

- Foi por mim que eles trocaram o Feiticeiro!

A ira naquele olhar era indescritível. Voldemort odiava sua própria estirpe. Queria ser um mago, queria ter poder, mas era um medíocre humano sem magia!

Esse pensamento o fez apertar as mãos em punho, sentindo mais ódio por essa gente que agora o rodeava, medíocres humanos incompetentes...

- M-meu Lorde! – Lancaster agarrou à barra da capa de seu senhor. – Traremos de volta o Feiticeiro, não se preocupe! Foram os piratas! O pirata Black!

Ao ouvir esse nome, Voldemort elevou o queixo e o fitou com desprezo. Esse miserável havia dado o seu bruxo justamente a outro bruxo! Black poderia introduzi-lo aos ensinamentos de seu povo e o tornar poderoso.

Seu movimento foi rápido. Sacou a espada que levava no cinturão e ceifou o pescoço da mulher.

John ficou sem fala tamanho desespero, vendo como o corpo esbelto tombava para um lado e a cabeça de cachos vistosos rolava para o outro e vomitou, horrorizado.

- Que isso sirva de lição... – Falou alto. Todos abaixaram as cabeças, obedientes. Então Voldemort inclinou-se até ficar cara a cara com o conde, dessa vez falando baixo – Sorte a sua que sabemos o único lugar aonde o Capitão Black atraca seu navio para se reabastecer de armamento, comida, rum e outras necessidades mundanas... Então espero que nos leve até lá com sua melhor embarcação... – Agarrou o pescoço do homem e o lançou contra os soldados. – Agora!

Viu como todos saíam às pressas para cumprir sua ordem.

* * *

Capitão Black media a velocidade do vento e se localizava no mapa, para poder prever o tempo que demorariam até chegar à ilha.

- Apenas dois dias... – Comentou para Dok.

O guri estremeceu. – Por que temos que atracar sempre ali Capitão?

- Porque ali é o único lugar mais seguro para nós, piratas foragidos da lei. E é minha terra natal. – Pegou a luneta e observou ao longe. Ainda não podia ver a costa da ilha, mas sabia que estavam muito perto. – Além de precisar visitar um velho _curandeiro_, como vocês costumam chamá-los, para que remende os ossos quebrados de Wolf.

Um barulho chamou a atenção de Black para os dois visitantes.

- Veja o que fez imbecil! – Malfoy estava furioso, vendo como o barril de pólvora havia aberto por culpa do testa-rachada e o lugar onde acabara de limpar se sujava com o material.

- Acha que é fácil carregar um barril desses sem magia? – Foi a resposta.

O capitão riu alto. Fazia uma semana que Wolf botou os dois para trabalhar. O motivo ainda era um mistério, mas pelo que conhecia o rapaz, foi por ciúme do Feiticeiro.

Wolf mandou que o tal Harry carregasse as mercadorias e armamentos da proa ao porão do navio enquanto que o loirinho limpasse o convés e as cabines.

O moreno havia ficado com o pior trabalho, o que exigia força-física e resistência enquanto o outro o mais fácil, apesar de notar que aquele ali nunca ergueu um dedo para serviços de faxina.

- A culpa é sua Potter! – Malfoy atirou o esfregão no chão, revoltado. – Se você não tivesse feito aquela besteira, eu não estaria limpando esse chão imundo!

Harry frisou os lábios com raiva. Wolf havia dito em tom de deboche que o serviço mais pesado seria especialmente para si, porque precisava de músculos e altura, visto que deixava muito a desejar.

Olhou para Malfoy o notando muito mais esguio do que era e achou injusto.

- _Como se eu fosse me desenvolver com esse trabalho escravo..._ – Grunhiu mentalmente.

Então se abaixou para recolher a pólvora solta. Nesse momento viu um par de mãos brancas o ajudando.

Ao levantar a vista deu de cara com Malfoy, enfadado, mas que o ajudava a limpar, e percebeu o que não havia percebido antes.

Durante esses dias carregando peso, puxando os mastros, soltando as velas e arrastando canhões, seus braços adquiriram um torneado distinto dos músculos, o que deixava a manga da camisa, estilo antigo que Black os havia dado, ajustada ao corpo. Não só as mangas, mas o tórax também. E isso ocorria com a calça que lhe agarrava aos músculos das coxas.

No caso de Malfoy, sua camisa era folgada e a parte do peito chegava a dançar em seu corpo conforme o vento.

Nesse exato momento podia ver os eretos mamilos róseos pela abertura da gola da camisa, já que o loiro estava de quatro o ajudando a voltar o pó ao barril.

E algo lá no fundo achou que excesso de musculatura não combinava com a imagem etérea e delicada desse loiro...

Um pouco molesto por onde iam seus pensamentos, Harry se ergueu, confirmou que a tampa não abriria novamente e carregou o barril num dos ombros seguindo caminho ao porão.

Quando ficou sozinho Malfoy levou a mão à gola da camisa e a apertou um pouco antes de fechar o primeiro botão que havia deixado aberto por causa do calor e do suor pelo esforço de limpar.

Havia sentindo a mirada de Potter em seu corpo e quando o olhou discretamente, viu aonde ele mirava exatamente. Isso provocou que seus mamilos se eriçassem apenas pelo fato de estarem sendo observados pelo olhar esverdeado, rogando para que o moreno não percebesse. Ainda os sentia duros ao contato com o tecido.

Wolf se encostou ao lado do Capitão.

- Estão fazendo um bom trabalho nossos novos piratas?

Black soltou uma sonora gargalhada. – Você realmente foi cruel com Harry...

- Aos doze anos eu já fazia tudo o que mandei ele fazer, fora que já lutei em batalhas entre outras coisas mais. Digamos que estou ajudando para que não continue um fracote e se desenvolva física e magicamente, afinal, como você bem me ensinou, tendo o domínio do corpo se domina mais rápido a magia que está dentro de nós...

Black dessa vez sorriu orgulhoso. – Você é melhor que seu pai, Wolf... Tenha certeza de que ele está orgulhoso contigo... Assim como eu...

Wolf sorriu-lhe de volta dando algumas palmadas ao peito do mais velho. – Também me orgulho de vocês... – Então olhou para Malfoy – Hei loirinho...

Malfoy parou o que fazia e o fitou enrugando o nariz com desagrado. Detestava que o chamassem assim, mas como era _esse_ moreno, não comentou nada. Não era besta.

- Pode ir comer, você já sabe onde fica o refeitório. – Malfoy ia seguir caminho, quando voltou a falar - E prepare a comida do seu companheiro e leve pra ele no armazém.

Dessa vez Malfoy teve que morder os lábios para não reclamar. Via como os olhos esverdeados desse Potter do passado lhe fitavam com diversão.

Girou o corpo com raiva e seguiu para o refeitório, bufando.

- Algum motivo em particular? – Capitão Black comentou com curiosidade.

- Apenas tentando fazer o outro enxergar que também pode ter um Feiticeiro só pra ele, se ele quiser...

* * *

Malfoy lavou as mãos antes de entrar no refeitório. Ali encontrou com o outro Draco.

O Feiticeiro preparava uma bandeja requintada e parecia alegre enquanto colocava um cálice de ouro ao lado do assado de cervo e uma garrafa de rum.

Com desagrado Malfoy pegou dois recipientes grandes, parecido com uma cuia de madeira e que eram usados por todos os piratas. No seu, serviu um pouco de tudo, principalmente verduras e legumes, então passou a servir o que seria de Potter.

- Não compreendo porque se detestam tanto... Harry é uma boa pessoa e não vejo motivos para se desprezarem...

Malfoy olhou para esse rosto que seria idêntico ao seu se não fosse pela idade.

- Você não parece se importar muito que o tal de Wolf te _manuseie_...

E para sua surpresa, o Feiticeiro sorriu, se aproximou de seu rosto e o fitou dentro dos olhos.

– Será um segredo nosso, mas eu realmente me sinto bem quando ele me toca e me _manuseia_... Nunca na minha vida senti um abraço, e ele me abraça sempre, assim como me beija de uma forma difícil de não gostar... Isso é revoltante e me enfurece, pois não consigo ter domínio de meus próprios sentimentos quando ele está perto e me faz essas coisas... – fez uma pausa, observando o assombro no rosto de Malfoy – E às vezes eu chego a odiá-lo por me causar essas sensações... – então se afastou, observando dessa vez o prato de comida de Harry. – Você já parou pra pensar porque perde a paciência e o controle emocional quando Harry está perto? Pode ser que sinta o mesmo que eu, mas não chegou a perceber conscientemente, porém seu inconsciente tenha uma vaga idéia...

Quando o Feiticeiro saiu do refeitório levando a bandeja, Malfoy desviou a vista para os dois pratos que tinha preparado. Reparou que o seu havia o estritamente necessário para sua saúde, e que o de Potter, havia suprido sem que percebesse, com o necessário para seu corpo suportar os desgastes físicos pelo qual estava passando ultimamente. Havia posto bastante carne, mais verduras que arroz e incluso algumas frutas, dando o dobro do que consumiria.

Nesse momento franziu o cenho de modo preocupado...

* * *

Harry terminava de empilhar algumas caixas quando ouviu que alguém entrava. Girou a cabeça para se deparar com Malfoy. Este trazia numa bandeja o que seria suas refeições, junto com copos e uma garrafa de água fresca.

Ficou surpreso e não soube como reagir.

- Não está com fome? – Malfoy nem o olhava na cara.

- Estou morrendo de fome... – Comentou baixo limpando as mãos na calça e enxugando o suor na manga da camisa.

Malfoy não mostrou sinal de nojo nem repulsa, parecia completamente alheio à sua presença e isso era ainda mais estranho. O loiro apoiou a bandeja numa caixa e se sentou em outra deixando um espaço para que Potter pudesse fazer o mesmo.

Sem muita convicção ou palavras, o moreno apenas se deixou cair sentado ao lado do loiro para este lhe entregar cuidadosamente o seu prato e um dos copos cheio de água.

Comeram em silêncio, sem reclamações, insultos ou comentários pertinentes...

E Harry teve que admitir para si mesmo que se sentiu bem...

* * *

**Nota:** Finalmente outro capítulo! Desculpe a demora! O nome do Wolf é Wolfgang, igual ao nome do Mozart.

Obrigada a Scheila por betar!

**Agradecimentos a: Fabi** - olá! Faz um tempão essa fic não? Mas eis-me com um novo chap! E quem fez sua aparição nesse capítulo ninguém menos que Voldemort! Pois é, logo vai ir mais ação por aqui... O chap tarda, mas não falha! Bjaum; **Condessa Oluha**; **Milady Tomoyo**; **Sy.P**; **Bruh M.**; **milinha-potter**; **Felton Blackthorn**; **Watashinomori**; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **TONKS BLACK2**; **Nyx Malfoy**; **Ploc**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: Segunda Chance**

**Nota: **Este capítulo não foi betado e é bem curtinho, mas queria dedica-lo à **Gih Ktsune SSPBLM **e dizer que não desisti da fic! Gih, um grande beijo e obrigada pelos reviews! Lamento ter demorado tanto e espero que goste.

Queria aproveitar e dizer que estou tentando voltar à ativa e terminar as fics, mas infelizmente minha inspiração não quer colaborar... Peço por favor tenham um pouco mais de paciência comigo, sei que não devia demorar tanto, mas é inevitável... Obrigada pelo apoio de todos!

E para minhas betas maravilhosas caso estejam lendo isso, por favor, espero que ainda estejam betando. Sou uma autora péssima eu sei.... Ç.Ç

Os reviews estarei respondendo no próximo capítulo que tentarei não demorar já que está escrito o começo e só falta concluir. Beijos a quem sempre comenta em minhas fics!

* * *

**Parte 7**

Capitão Black sorriu ao descer para as cabines. Ali dava para ver como seu afilhado arrastava as asas para certo Feiticeiro.

Negou com a cabeça... O rapaz estava completamente perdido...

Negando mais uma vez se afastou, largando propositalmente a porta encostada.

Talvez algum garoto que limpava as cabines àquela hora teria a sorte de por acaso presenciar o que certamente passaria ali dentro...

Quando cruzou com Malfoy pelos corredores, não resistiu.

- Eu esqueci minha bússola na cabine do Feiticeiro. Pegue e leve para o pequeno Wolf do futuro.

Malfoy só teve que concordar e arrastando os pés foi em direção à cabine menciona... Má idéia... Seu corpo congelou e deixou de obedecer quando, através da porta encostada, pôde ver o que de fato nunca imaginou presenciar.

Maldito Black!

* * *

Wolf se mantinha confortavelmente deitado no divã de Draco e observava como o dono do aposento repassava um livro sentado em uma poltrona.

Vagou os olhos pelas pernas cruzadas, o formato do tórax e dos ombros retos até a curvatura branca do pescoço. Perdeu a mirada nos fios louros sedosos que escorriam emoldurando a face pálida.

Então se ateve no pequeno sorriso que surgiu nessa boca perfeita antes de mirar os olhos prateados que o fitavam através de alguns fios que lhe caíam pela frente.

Retribuiu o sorriso sem deixar de contemplá-lo.

Draco fechou o livro e o pôs de lado o mirando nos olhos, como se o desafiasse.

- Por que me olha tanto? – o feiticeiro se ergueu passando a caminhar com elegância, se aproximando de onde estava – Chega a ser desconcertante quando estamos juntos no mesmo lugar e ter seus olhos postos em mim o tempo todo!

Wolf esperou que se acercasse, vendo como o mirava por cima, visto que estava de pé enquanto estava deitado, e vê-lo desse ângulo lhe pareceu divino...

Estendeu a mão e tocou numa mecha de cabelo que estava a seu alcance, sentindo a textura que já passou a conhecer tão bem. Só assim se dignou a responder.

- Porque você é a criatura mais linda e perfeita que já vi em vida e em sonho... Porque nunca me cansaria de te apreciar, porque você enche meus olhos e meu coração de tanta felicidade que é até estranho para mim...

Notou como o loiro estremecia perante suas palavras e se assustava quase se recuando. Não permitiu que fugisse e o tomando pelo pulso o fez se deitar sobre si, ficando de rostos próximos, olhares fitos.

- Wolfgang...

O moreno fechou os olhos e absorveu seu próprio nome sendo pronunciado por essa voz tão diferente, levemente rouca.

- Adoro quando me chama... – abriu os olhos e voltou a mirá-lo com deleite – Adoro ouvir meu nome saindo por sua boca... – com uma mão segurou o rosto do Feiticeiro e com a outra deslizou os dedos pela abertura da túnica agarrando a cinta de tecido e a soltando com habilidade, logo a seda que cobria o corpo pálido sobre si deslizava suavemente para o chão – E eu desejo ouvir meu nome saindo desesperadamente de sua boca enquanto te faço amor...

Draco soltou um baixo gritinho quando o moreno inverteu suas posições, tendo o corpo isento de qualquer tecido sendo dominado pelo corpo firme de Wolf. Não pôde deixar de se retesar e virar o rosto para o lado, as faces coradas de vergonha.

- O que vai fazer? – sua voz saiu tremida.

Wolf sorriu, fascinado com tanta beleza. O achava graciosamente perfeito. – Vou te dar prazer... – se afastou se apoiando nos joelhos e descendo os olhos por cada extensão de pele pálida – Olha pra mim...

O Feiticeiro vacilou por um instante, mas o olhou só para se ruborizar em seguida.

Estava sendo praticamente devorado pelo olhar esverdeado...

Como que hipnotizado pelas íris esmeralda, notou como Wolf possuía um rosto atraente, e que de lábios levemente abertos e o desejo escurecendo suas retinas, o tornava ainda mais sexy.

Seu corpo estremeceu quando o viu passar a língua pelos lábios, tal qual um predador diante de sua presa mais cobiçada e teve que reter a respiração quando o viu segurar o maltratado tecido da camisa e puxar descuidadamente para quita-la do corpo, mostrando por fim a musculatura dos braços e do tórax, o bronzeado dourado de sua pele, as demarcações do abdômen e o início irresistível de um caminho de pêlos escuros abaixo do umbigo que desaparecia por dentro da calça.

Uma risada divertida o fez soltar o ar e sobressaltar de susto. Com olhos arregalados buscou o rosto do moreno o vendo orgulhosamente convencido com um sorriso maroto adornando a boca.

- Pelo visto não sou tão indiferente como pensava... Gosta da visão?

Draco ficou ainda mais vermelho se dando conta que havia reparado em cada detalhe desse corpo que se erguia sobre o seu e sem o menor dissimulo. Mudou sua expressão de pavor para uma de indignado, o que não teve o menor resultado depois de suas encaradas...

Abriu a boca para retrucar, mas som nenhum saiu já que o moreno fez questão de simplesmente abrir a braguilha e a calça lhe deslizou pelas coxas até os joelhos mostrando que de peça íntima nunca ouviu falar.

Tudo bem, já que o Feiticeiro também não usava nada além da túnica...

Um pênis de uns vinte centímetros de comprimento apontava ereto em sua direção, de cor levemente escurecida, era grosso e de cabeça grande, inchada e rosada...

Inevitavelmente Draco tragou o excesso de saliva e passou a língua pelos lábios secos. Era estranho se sentir dessa forma, mas via como se esse membro fosse... Mais interessante do que um mero órgão púbico que também possuía entre as pernas...

Subiu a mirada pelo ventre forrado de pêlos e musculatura rígida até passar pelo umbigo e pelas elevações do abdômen até o peitoral demarcado que tinha uma incrível quantidade de pele bronzeada e dois salientes mamilos escuros.

Seus olhos então alcançaram a marcação do queixo e a boca que lhe dedicava um sorriso provocante e finalmente chegou aos olhos verdes, escurecidos pelo desejo...

E essa mirada lhe arrepiava inteiro...

O que Draco não sabia era que ele próprio estava causando uma imagem erótica aos olhos de Potter.

Estava languidamente recostado contra o estofado, as mantas debaixo de seu peso desarrumadas, seus fios platinados espalhados ao redor de seu corpo pálido, extremamente pálido... Seus braços relaxados e as mãos agarradas nas almofadas, dedos longos apertando levemente o tecido...

Seu peito subia e descia conforme sua respiração alterava, se excitando sem que percebesse, e Wolf podia ver claramente como seu abdômen se movia sensualmente, os pêlos claros da virilha, as pernas torneadas abertas, receptivas...

E se ateve no pênis rosado que se erguia sem vergonha. Viu cada detalhe, a extensão, a largura perfeita e a glande avermelhada e isso causava mais constrangimento no Feiticeiro que prontamente levou as mãos para tampar sua intimidade.

- Não... – pediu envergonhado, abaixando os olhos para desviar a mirada.

Potter apenas as segurou de leve e as afastou com cuidado, beijando os dedos pálidos. – Por que não olharia para algo tão belo? – levou as mãos do loiro de volta contra as almofadas de cada lado da cabeça – E você é tão gostoso que até dói... – sussurrou com malícia, se referindo ao seu próprio membro já duro de tesão.

Para sua alegria, Draco permaneceu com os braços abertos, permitindo que o olhasse e ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo...

Nunca havia visto olhos tão belos... De um azul acinzentado tão puro e brilhante que lhe recordava a lâmina de uma espada e a boca... Rósea e suave... Grunhiu ao ver como Draco passava a língua pelos lábios, o olhando, o atraindo...

Não resistiu e passou a palma das mãos pela extensão de pele e sentiu e sorriu quando o loiro se contorceu de prazer.

Começou tocando os braços, os ombros e o peito descompassado... Sentiu maravilhado quando suas mãos recorreram sobre os mamilos e estes reagiram se endurecendo de imediato. Brincou com eles apertando com os dedos, vendo cada reação que lograva conseguir desse mago de gelo que já suspirava audível e fechava os olhos...

Então deslizou os toques pelo meio do abdômen até o umbigo onde, não resistindo, se inclinou para beijar o ventre e recorrer um caminho molhado até a virilha.

Draco gemeu nessa hora e se removeu inteiro sentindo pela primeira vez um prazer diferente ao que sentia com os beijos e carícias superficiais de Wolf.

O moreno se afastou minimamente para mira-lo nos olhos e voltou a sussurrar. – Te farei meu essa noite... Entrarei dentro de você e te marcarei bem fundo... - o feiticeiro arregalou os olhos perante essas palavras. Estava com medo... – Não tema, pois apenas te darei prazer... Farei com cuidado e com carinho para não machuca-lo...

- Eu... – Draco mordeu o lábio inferior com receio. Ver o rosto de Wolf entre suas pernas acentuava ainda mais seu desejo... Oh sim. Desejava ser dele, se entregar... - ...Eu não sei...

- Se não quiser não te penetrarei está bem? – Potter lhe acariciou a parte interna das coxas, depositando um beijo em cada lado enquanto mantinha a mirada nesses olhos prateados, mostrando que dizia a verdade e buscando confiança.

Não queria que ele o temesse, pois desejava essa união, o desejava como companheiro de jornada e a primeira coisa que tinha que conquistar era a confiança para então ter o amor...

O Feiticeiro relaxou o corpo e afirmou com a cabeça. Isso bastou para que passasse para um nível mais quente...

Draco soltou um grito afogado e se retesou inteiro quando a língua de Potter deslizou por seu membro, molhando desde a base até a ponta onde chupou...

O moreno voltou a repetir algumas vezes, segurando firme o quadril do loiro para deixa-lo quieto antes de praticamente engolir aquele pênis.

- Aaah Wolf! – o nome escapou de sua boca com desespero e inegável prazer.

* * *

Malfoy se sobressaltou e estremeceu inteiro. Seus olhos se mantinham nessa imagem erótica e em como _aquele_ Potter chupava o outro Draco de uma forma tão deliciosa que começava, por mais que não quisesse, a sentir um tremendo calor.

Sua boca estava seca e seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal...

Apertou as mãos em punho para se conter. Precisava sair dali, mas suas pernas não se moviam.

Os gemidos do Feiticeiro se faziam cada vez mais altos e constantes e droga... Ele possuía praticamente o mesmo timbre de sua própria voz!

Era impossível não associar os dois consigo e com o Potter que conhecia e desprezava.

Viu como as mãos do moreno alisavam a musculatura contraída do abdômen do Feiticeiro e num movimento involuntário de prazer, este sufocava um gemido jogando a cabeça para trás e gozava na boca que o enlouquecia...

Sua própria garganta pareceu reter à força um gemido também.

* * *

Wolf lambeu pela última vez o membro sensível que acabava de soltar e aproveitou para distribuir beijos pela barriga suada de seu Feiticeiro.

O viu imerso nas sensações, olhos fechados, lábios abertos e respiração agitada. Suas mãos ainda se agarravam pelas mantas e almofadas e as pernas agora pendiam abertas e relaxadas com algumas marquinhas de chupadas que não se lembrava ter feito antes.

Talvez por ter a pele tão pálida e suave seus beijos acabaram sendo marcas eróticas para uma posterior recordação de sua primeira vez juntos e se amando...

Passou os dedos pelo rosto corado do loiro retirando os fios que grudavam em sua face. Aproveitou que Draco estava relaxado conjurando um lubrificante que empapou seus dedos os levando para a entrada virgem.

O Feiticeiro abriu os olhos prontamente e o fitou assustado quando um dedo se deslizou para dentro.

Como o orgasmo ainda fazia estragos em seu corpo, apenas sentiu um desconforto com a intrusão e seus músculos anal se fecharam um pouco.

- Está doendo? – Wolf perguntou com carinho, espalhando beijos por seu rosto.

Negou com a cabeça e sentiu quando outro dedo se uniu ao primeiro que passaram a se moverem lentamente incrementando seu desconforto.

Draco tentou se concentrar apenas na boca que agora tomava a sua e lhe devorava num profundo beijo, mas os intrusos se moviam compassados dentro de si que era impossível esquece-los e até que não era tão ruim depois de se acostumar.

Era até gostoso...

Corou ao pensar nisso e preferiu se agarrar nos fios negros, enredando os dedos no cabelo de Wolf, perto da nuca.

Gemer também lhe parecia natural agora...

Wolf era paciente e quando disse ser cuidadoso não estava mentindo. Ficou alguns minutos apenas assim, o preparando com os dedos enquanto lhe beijava ternamente, hora na boca, nas bochechas, no pescoço, nos ombros e de volta à boca.

E se estava duvidoso se voltaria a ereção, agora já não estava mais, pois sentia que seu membro voltava a se estimular com tanta atenção.

Separou dos lábios do moreno e se atreveu a olhar para baixo, precisamente entre as pernas de Potter.

Ele ainda estava duro, a cabeça de seu pênis tinha uma coloração avermelhada como se estivesse irritada e expelia algumas gotas de sêmen. Parecia que estava sendo dolorosamente contido...

Ficou preocupado querendo dar o mesmo prazer que havia recebido e que ainda recebia. – Você quer...

Wolf o calou com um pequeno beijo. – Já disse que só farei se você quiser...

Draco voltou a olhar para esse membro o notando grosso e se surpreendeu quando seu próprio membro deu um puxão de excitação se endurecendo mais rápido.

Mordeu o lábio inferior constrangido com seus próprios desejos.

- Eu quero que me faça seu... – murmurou.

* * *

Malfoy arregalou os olhos ao ouvir, mesmo que o Feiticeiro pronunciou baixo, havia ouvido perfeitamente.

Se perguntava como ele poderia se entregar tão facilmente assim.

Ele era um Malfoy também! Por Merlin!

E estava se entregando a um Potter!

O sorriso de felicidade que surgiu na boca de Wolf o desconcertou. Esse moreno parecia realmente feliz e fascinado com o Feiticeiro e, para estar se contendo até agora, só pensando em dar prazer e ignorando a própria necessidade, não poderia considerar pouca coisa...

Soltou um suspiro quando percebeu que o moreno se posicionava entre as pernas do Feiticeiro e, constrangido por estar ali, vendo esse momento íntimo, finalmente logrou se afastar para o lado, onde não podia continuar vendo a cena e se recostou na parede fechando os olhos com força.

Não via os dois mantendo relações sexuais, mas pôde ouvir quando o Feiticeiro gemeu ao receber a vara do moreno e quando as investidas se tornaram ritmadas e duras, fazendo com que o divã rangesse.

Não precisava ver como o outro Draco elevava os joelhos para abrir mais as pernas e em como suas pálidas mãos se agarravam desesperadas nas costas amplas de Wolf, nem como ele tentava abafar os próprios gemidos contra o pescoço amante, os fios platinados se embaraçando, desgrenhando, grudando na pele.

Transpirando e se esfregando contra o corpo sobre o seu...

Também não precisava ver como o outro Potter se movia, seu corpo se contraindo, sua respiração densa, seus olhos obscurecidos brilhando num verde profundo, em como sussurrava palavras obscenas de encontro à orelha do Feiticeiro, suas mãos agarradas em cada lado de seu traseiro, marcando a pele branca, dizendo com o corpo e o olhar que o desejava, o possuiria até à exaustão...

Que Draco pertenceria apenas a si e a mais ninguém...

Malfoy girou o rosto para o lado, os olhos ainda fortemente fechados. Tampou os ouvidos e correu dali. Não queria ouvir, não queria ver, não queria pensar...

Nem notou para onde se dirigia e muito menos notou o sorriso divertido no Capitão Black quando passou por ele, só foi parar quando não havia mais para onde ir.

Caiu sentado entre os caixotes de mantimentos e se encolheu em si mesmo abraçando os joelhos.

Porque pensava em Potter enquanto via Wolf e o Feiticeiro?

- É apenas a semelhança de ambos... – disse a si mesmo tentando se convencer. Tentava também ignorar o incômodo entre as pernas, pressionando a calça e querendo atenção.

- Malfoy? - o sangue lhe foi aos pés. Ergueu os olhos e apavorado, viu como Potter, o detestável Potter, o olhava preocupado e confuso – Malfoy, você está bem?

Não conseguiu fazer nada além de desviar os olhos e corar indignamente...


End file.
